


Invisible String

by unicornboy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, sana and nayeon centric, sana is older than nayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornboy/pseuds/unicornboy
Summary: Sana have it all, a good position in the agency, a filthy rich fiance', good boss, friends with reputations, a home and a car of her own. But then a new clerk, the third to lowest position in the agency, came like a wave, fearless, crashing (crushing) on her.OrNayeon doesn't believe in love at first sight. Sana doesn't believe in the superstition of the first snow... but meeting each other in a very ordinary circumstances, made them think otherwise.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100





	Invisible String

**NAYEON**

“When you want to use the A4 size click the A button, B is for the legal size.”

Nayeon listened attentively at Chaeyoung who was teaching her how to use the xerox machine.

“Try it,” Chaeyoung gave the floor to Nayeon. Nayeon recalled what she just taught her when suddenly an attractive woman approached them.

She had long straight dark brown hair and an attractive smile and bright eyes. 

“Hi, Chaeyoung-ssi, can I have three copies of these documents?” The attractive woman said and she had a sweet voice.

“Sure,” Chaeyoung said, quite nonchalantly. Nayeon took a glance at her co-worker and wondered how she could act indifferent in front of this attractive lady. 

“I’ll ask Bambam to get the copies for me.”

“Sure,” Chaeyoung said again before the attractive lady left.

Chaeyoung handed the documents to Nayeon. “Here. Produce three copies of this.”

She felt quite nervous when Chaeyoung asked her to photocopy actual documents. She took it and tried recalling how to use the machine but the attractive lady kept coming back in her mind. It was crazy that she already got a crush in her first week at her job.

Her hand just hovered over the machine still trying to recall, and just by trusting her guts, she clicked the A button for the paper size.

“Okay?” Chaeyoung said like a signal that she was doing good.

Nayeon then clicked the number ‘3’ for the number of copies.

“Aren’t you going to insert the documents first?”

Nayeon blushed hard, realizing she was still holding the documents. 

Chaeyoung chuckled and helped her insert the documents on the slot.

“Are you sure of the size?”

Nayeon double checked everything before nodding. “Yeah.”

“Okay, proceed.”

Nayeon tapped her lips, thinking what she would do next. “I’ll click the start button right?”

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung chuckled and patted her shoulder. “Don’t be too nervous. Using the xerox machine was the easiest work here.”

Nayeon blew an air and clicked the 'start' button. “Uhm… what’s her name?”

Chaeyoung raised her eyebrows but she still had that indifferent look. “The girl who handed these?”

“Err… yeah.”

“Her name’s Sana. Why?”

 _'Sana,'_ she repeated in her head. She even had a beautiful name. She looked like a Sana. “Wh-where’s her office?” Nayeon fumbled. “I mean, her documents…” 

“Don’t worry about it. She already asked somebody to get these for her.”

“Oh, okay,” Nayeon nodded. At least she tried. “What’s her position?”

“She’s a Judge Associate.”

* * *

**SANA**

“Here’s the documents, lady.” Bambam carefully put the papers down on Sana’s desk. He could talk casually to her because they were friends. 

“So have you seen the new employee?” Bambam continued, taking a seat on the chair in front of Sana’s desk, resting both of his hands at the back of his head.

“Yeah,” Sana answered. The new employee was the talk of the town. And she didn’t like how the others were already comparing them. “She was nothing like me right?”

Bambam snorted. “Of course. Why would you even ask that?”

Not long after, Joy joined them, two coffees in hand. She handed one to Sana. Sana thanked her. “What are you discussing?” She asked.

Sana relaxed on her seat as she decided to take a short coffee break with her friends. 

“You know the new employee? I heard someone comparing her to me. I’ve seen her twice now and she was nothing like me.”

Joy laughed in disbelief. “What? How can they say that? I’ve seen her and yeah she was nothing like you.”

“She’s cute, though,” Bambam said.

“Cute? Like a rabbit?” Sana’s tone was dripping with sarcasm.

Jo Kwon entered Sana and Joy’s office after receiving a text from Joy inviting him over a coffee break. He was also one of Sana’s friends. He was also a Judge Associate like Sana. He laughed along with Joy with how Sana described the new employee.

Bambam looked confused but he had a slight smirk on his face.. “What’s funny? Rabbits are cute.”

Sana rolled her eyes. “Yeah but I meant if a person looks like a rabbit then they aren’t really cute.”

Joy laughed again, agreeing with Sana. 

“Have you seen her two front teeth?” Sana continued.

“I saw it,” Jo said. “She definitely looks like a rabbit especially when she smiles but it wasn’t bad though. I think it suits her. She’s cute.”

Sana grimaced slightly. “No way.”

“I agree with Jo. It isn’t that bad,” Joy said.

“How can you agree with him now when you just laughed out loud when Sana said she looked like a rabbit?” Bambam mocked.

Joy shrugged, stirring her coffee. “Well, she said it in a funny way.”

Bambam mimicked her and Joy could only slap his shoulder.

  
  


* * *

**NAYEON**

Nayeon felt herself yawning. She wondered if staying beside the xerox machine was her only job as a clerk.

She had the same job description with Chaeyoung but she was busier.

Maybe she should just offer help to her even though she told her to just stay here. But even before she could move her butt, a male coworker approached her with a cup of coffee. He was holding two.

She blinked and looked up at the guy.

“Coffee?” 

Nayeon hesitated but she took it. “Thanks.”

“I’m Mark by the way,” he held out his hand. “Mark Tuan.”

“Im Nayeon,” she took it and shook it briefly.

“Nayeon,” he repeated, smiling. “Uhm… I know this is kind of forward or maybe inappropriate since we just met or you just met me, literally. I’ve been honestly eyeing you but not in a weird way. It’s just that I really find you attractive so if we could go grab some lunch together, it’d be really nice just so we can get to know each other. If that is okay with you, of course.”

Nayeon just stared at Mark, without knowing what to say. She hadn’t even touched her coffee. 

“Hey, Mark, don’t scare her.” A girl with snow skin and bluish hair approached.

Nayeon felt relieved when someone approached them, saving her from this awkward situation. She immediately stood up from her seat and put down the coffee on the table beside the machine.

“Where’s Chaeyoung?” The girl asked, looking at Mark.

“She’s inside, busy doing Orders.”

“Oh, so your department’s busy but you’re here flirting with Nayeon.”

Nayeon was surprised many of her coworkers knew her despite only reporting here two or three days ago.

“I’m just being friendly with her.”

The girl scoffed. “Shoo away, Mark.”

Mark grunted but he left much to Nayeon’s relief.

She then spotted the papers the girl was holding. “Are you here to photocopy?” She asked.

“Oh, yes. Do you know how to operate?”

“Yeah, Chaeyoung taught me,” Nayeon smiled politely.

Blue-haired chuckled. “So she found an assistant now, e? I’m Dahyun. I’m friends with Chaeyoung. Join us for lunch later it’ll save you from Mark.”

Nayeon grimaced lightly. “Is he that bad?”

“He’s a flirt. I think he flirts with almost all female employees he found attractive. It’s mostly the new ones.”

“Oh, I almost thought he’s genuine.”

Dahyun only laughed and handed the papers to Nayeon. “Just one copy.”

“Doesn’t he have a girlfriend?”

Dahyun shrugged. “He and Sana went out once but I guess it didn’t work out.”

Nayeon’s ears perked from the mention of Sana’s name. “Sana?” She unconsciously blurted.

“Yeah. Sana, a Judge Associate. Everyone adores her, it’s getting old.”

“Is she single?”

Dahyun brows rose from her question. She looked at her for a few seconds before she answered. “She’s engaged.”

  
  


* * *

**SANA**

  
  


“I think she likes you.”

Sana nudged Jo’s side, rolling her eyes.

“She’s been staring at you like many times.”

“Shut up,” Sana nudged his side again, taking a quick glance at Nayeon who quickly looked away. She scoffed inwardly but it wasn’t right to say that she didn’t like the attention. 

“Why are you looking at her?” Sana asked Jo as they headed to their usual spot at the cafeteria after getting their food.

“I wasn’t. I just couldn’t help but notice that she keeps looking at our direction. At first, I thought she’s looking at me but,” he shook his head, putting down his tray down the table before taking his seat, he continued. A smirk on his lips. “She’s staring at you.”

Sana scoffed, picking up her chopsticks. “What’s new about that?”

“What’s new? Well, she’s a _woman_.”

——

It rained hard that afternoon. 

“I’ll be going now, Sana. See you tomorrow.”

Sana nodded. “Good bye, Joy. Be safe.”

“Do you have an umbrella? I have a spare in my drawer.”

Sana shook her head. “It’s fine. Jinyoung will pick me up today. I called him.”

Joy smiled. “It seemed long since you two see each other.”

Sana scrunched her face. “He’s been busy.”

“Good that he has time for you now.”

“I’ve been busy too.”

Joy could only shake her head. “Okay, if you say so. Bye!”

Sana only raised a hand as a wave and sighed when Joy closed the door behind her.

She ran a hand through her hair, brushing it up before she looked at the time on her watch. Maybe she should pack up now since her fiance told her he was only a few minutes away.

“W-w-wait!” Sana half ran to the elevator almost closing and to her surprise it was the new girl inside.

Nayeon smiled at her, she smiled back, no further greetings were exchanged. The _ding_ of the elevator was the only sound that could be heard.

Sana usually didn’t care being alone with someone in the lift. The lift was for everyone, and anyone could ride it. But being here alone with the new girl, it felt different. She couldn’t quite point what it was but she felt like she was riding with a big boss from the company by how unsettled she was feeling right now. Was it because of what Jo Kwon told her earlier that this new employee liked her? But was it true though? 

Jo and his crazy assumptions.

She watched the numbers on the elevator descending when she heard Nayeon speak. She blinked, looking at Nayeon. “Yes?”

“It’s-it’s raining hard outside. Do you have an umbrella?”

Sana tilted her head. Was she offering her an umbrella or was she just asking her?

“No,” she answered.

And even before Nayeon could speak, the elevator doors opened. Sana thought they were on the ground floor already only to see that it stopped on the third floor. An old lady came in and smiled at Sana and then to Nayeon.

“Annyeong, Ms. Cha,” both of them greeted. Sana took a quick glance at Nayeon who also did the same. 

Ms. Cha only beamed with delight from being greeted. “Aigoo, polite kids are rare these days.” And then the elevator doors opened reaching the ground floor.

Sana and Nayeon let Ms. Cha went out first before they did. 

Nayeon let Sana go out first.

“Sana-ssi,” Nayeon called. Sana automatically stopped on her tracks, facing Nayeon. _‘Sana-ssi,’_ Sana repeated in her head.

“Yes?” And then she saw a folded umbrella being handed to her.

“You may use it.”

Sana was surprised. “How about you?” 

“I brought a jacket.”

Sana wondered why Nayeon was doing this. They just met. And they’re still strangers to each other. And she didn’t even remember being introduced to each other.

She gently pushed Nayeon’s hand that was holding the umbrella. “No. You use it. Someone will pick me up. Thankyou,” and then she left, heading over to the biometric for her out. And without sparing back a glance at Nayeon she waited for Jinyoung outside the premises, over the covered area.

Sana sighed, still thinking about Nayeon’s actions. 

Taking a glance at the building, she spotted Nayeon going out wearing her jacket. She watched Nayeon open her umbrella and walk down the stone stairs. 

“Why am I watching her?” Sana asked herself when she caught herself watching the new girl.

* * *

**NAYEON**

  
  


“I saw what you did,” Nayeon slightly jumped from Dahyun’s sudden appearance.

“Sunbaenim.”

“Offering your umbrella to Sana?” Dahyun continued, raising a brow, smiling teasingly at her. “You think I didn’t notice? You got a crush on her, don’t you?”

Nayeon felt her face heat up, she lowered down her umbrella a bit, looking away from Dahyun.

“It’s okay to have a crush but you should refrain from taking action. I told you she’s already engaged. I also saw how you couldn’t stop gawking at her at the cafeteria.”

“Who is she engaged to?”

“Yah, I told you to stop it. Don’t ask. Sana’s out of your league. So if I were you, you should sort out your feelings before it’s too late. I know you must be thinking that I should mind my own business but I really like you as a friend,” Dahyun put a hand on her shoulder. “If you want, let’s go out tomorrow after work with Chaeyoung and look for someone available.”

Nayeon smiled. Dahyun seemed like a nice friend and a sunbae looking after her. 

“Sure.” 

* * *

**SANA**

Jinyoung planted a kiss on her lips. “Aren’t you going to invite me over?” His hands played on the collar of her blouse.

“It’s a Thursday. I can’t be late for tomorrow.”

“We’ll make it quick then,” he kissed her again but she broke away even before Jinyoung could unbutton her blouse. 

“I’m tired. Let’s do it tomorrow.”

Jinyoung sighed and leaned away. “Okay, tomorrow then.”

Sana left the car and entered the building with Nayeon still running in her mind.

——

Sana kept playing with her pen as she listened to the two opposing parties state their side of stories. It wasn’t really necessary since their concern wasn’t a case yet. It’s either they settle or not so she just let them talk first. 

However, her phone rang in the middle of the conference. “Excuse me,” she said standing up to leave the conference room. “You may continue,” she added.

It was Bambam. “I’m in the middle of a mediation.”

But he could care any less. _“I have juicy gossip. I heard Mark is hitting on Nayeon.”_

Sana was furious not because of the news but because Bambam was wasting her time. “You seriously called just for that?”

_“Yeah. I thought you’d wanna know.”_

“What the hell, Bambam? Do you get paid to gossip?”

_“No?”_

Sana sighed. Holding the bridge of her nose. “Yes, no. Now go work your ass off.” She then ended the call.

* * *

**NAYEON**

Mark still didn’t stop sending signals to Nayeon. 

Apparently their boss asked Mark to accompany her to the offices where she should hand the memorandums.

But at least this was better than staying beside the Xerox machine. Plus, she saw and met new faces in the company today.

Nayeon instantly beamed when she saw Dahyun at the Accounting department where she was assigned.

And there she met Momo, and Jeongyeon. 

“Nayeon, stay away from Mark, he isn’t good for you,” Momo said.

“But we’re friends. Right, Nayeon?” Mark turned to have a high five with her which Nayeon gave.

“Yah, leave my friend alone,” Dahyun said. 

“You know what? Nothing lasts forever so will you be my nothing?” Mark winked at Nayeon, clearly annoying Dahyun.

“That’s the grossest pick up line I’ve ever heard,” Jeongyeon grimaced. “Just leave now, will you?” She even went to pushMark out of the office.

“Can’t you hand these memorandums without him?” Dahyun asked when Jeongyeon successfully pushed Mark outside.

Nayeon chuckled. “I think I can.”

“Go then,” Dahyun said with an exasperated look on her face. 

Nayeon nodded and left the department. Mark was still outside, waiting for her.

“Mark, Chaeyoung texted me saying that, boss needs you,” she lied.

“Huh? But how about you? Let’s finish handing those first.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s urgent.”

“Okay. See you later!” And then Mark headed to the elevator.

Nayeon sighed in relief when Mark believed her lie and left. She wished he would stop hitting on her, he seemed a nice friend but she didn’t want to be her boyfriend.

She then went to look where she should head next. “Honorable Judge Lee’s office,” she read out loud.

* * *

**SANA**

“I need sleep,” Sana mumbled to Joy who was walking alongside her back to their office. 

“You seem to be very sleepy today. Wild night?” Joy wiggled her brows.

“No. I had a weird dream last night. It’s bad,” Sana yawned.

“That bad, huh?”

“Yeah.” 

When they were nearing their office though, Sana spotted Nayeon about to enter their office.

“Nayeon-ssi,” she called.

Nayeon then turned and she looked completely surprised seeing them like she had seen a ghost. Sana ignored it.

“Do you need something?” Sana asked, her tone somewhat cold, Joy lightly nudged her.

“No.”

Sana raised her brow.

“I mean, these memorandums. It needs to be handed,” Nayeon showed her the papers she was holding and handed one to them. Sana took it.

Joy then walked past them entering their office, leaving Sana alone with Nayeon.

Sana felt weird again being this close to Nayeon and she didn’t know why.

She tried to ignore it as she scanned her eyes through the document. It was about the target number of decisions the judges have to produce in a year..

“Do you have a pen?” Sana asked. 

“Yes,” Nayeon quickly took out her pen that was pinned on her I.D. lace letting Sana have a glimpse of her name. 

_Im Nayeon_.

And a sudden feeling of dejavu came through her, it was weird. They never met before, have they?

Sana then signed on the receiving copy Nayeon was holding, making the pile of memos she was holding as support.

She was aware how close their proximity was but Sana didn’t care or rather tried not to think too much about it. But if she was going to be honest, she somehow liked being this close to Nayeon especially seeing how flustered she was. She made sure Nayeon smelled her perfume she carefully chose to buy as she had an obsession with good scents. Purposely brushing the tips of her fingers against hers as she handed back the pen. 

“Thanks.” Sana flashed her signature smile that never failed to awe almost everyone before heading back inside her office.

She sighed, closing her eyes after closing the door. _‘What am I doing?’_

She wasn’t trying to seduce her, was she?

——

**[Oppa❤️:]**

Baby, I’m sorry. I’m gonna do overtime. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow. 

Sana had expected it. She was used to Jinyoung being busy and was only able to meet with her once or twice a week.

Sometimes she would think that there’s another woman but that’s ridiculous, he asked her for marriage. 

But strangely enough, it didn’t seem to bother her much if she’d learn that he has another woman. Like if he does, she’d be willing to leave him for good. And it seemed to be a better option. She didn’t care about his money but it was really convenient if she was to become his wife.

Sana groaned and buried her face in between her crossed arms on the desk. It must be stress or frustration. 

And maybe disappointment. 

But she was the one who turned him down last night.

Well he should understand, she was mentally tired yesterday. 

“What are you sulking about?” 

Sana raised her head and saw Joy leaving. “You leaving?”

“Yeah. It’s past my time out,” she said, quickly glancing at her watch.

“Let’s go somewhere. It’s Friday,” Sana suggested.

“I thought you have a date with Jinyoung?”

Sana stood up and started packing her things. “He’s busy.”

“Again? On a Friday?”

“Yeah.”

Joy clicked her tongue. “What if— never mind.”

Sana clinged her bag on her shoulder and walked towards Joy. “What? Another woman?”

Joy hesitated. “Err… yeah?”

Sana rolled her eyes. “Let him be then. I’ll go have fun too. But no, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Let’s just have fun,” she smiled.

* * *

**NAYEON**

“Where are we going?” Chaeyoung asked after they took their out.

“Bar hopping. You up to it?” Dahyun turned to Nayeon who only shrugged.

“Sure.” And then Sana appeared out of the elevator with Joy. 

And even if she was far from her, Nayeon could still smell the scent of her perfume in her memory. She wanted to be that close with Sana again. It was insane. This building obsession.

Catching herself from her thoughts, Nayeon closed her eyes briefly, looking away. 

_She’s unavailable_. 

_Stop thinking about her._

_She’s engaged._

That was what she kept telling herself whenever she would see the Judge Associate.

“So, how are we going to have fun in this weather?” Chaeyoung asked as it started pouring hard.

Dahyun’s face fell while Nayeon’s mind was still elsewhere. She was watching Joy and Sana who just stood a few meters away beside them.

“Aish!” Joy exclaimed. “How are we gonna go out in this weather?”

“You have an umbrella, right?” 

“Yeah, but it isn’t enough to cover both of us. Look at this rain!”

Sana briefly looked up at the dark skies. “Let’s just wait it out until it drizzles.”

“Likely so.” Then the two women went back to the office building.

Nayeon turned to Dahyun and Chaeyoung. “Let’s just wait it out.”

Dahyun sighed exasperatedly and pouted. “Okay. I guess we’ll have fun in the office,” she drawled, sadly. 

But Nayeon was far from being sad. She took the time to steal glances at Sana’s way in the lobby as she half heartedly listened with Chaeyoung and Dahyun’s chatter.

* * *

**SANA**

Joy and Sana kissed each other’s cheeks before they parted. “See you next week.”

“See you next week.”

“The rain was a bummer,” Joy pouted.

“It’s okay. There’s still next time.” Sana then waved to Joy as she watched her half run towards her car.

Maybe she should’ve brought her car but she was still traumatized from a small accident last year.

“I hate the rain!” “Bad for you, I love it.” “How could you, Chaeng?! How about you Nayeon?”

Sana’s head automatically turned from the mention of Nayeon’s name. She was with the Accountant, Kim Dahyun, and the clerk at the administrative division, Son Chaeyoung. She took note of the people Nayeon was with. 

“It was fine,” She heard Nayeon answer.

They seem not to notice her as they just continued their way down the stone stairs in front of the building.

But not long after, Nayeon met her eyes. She immediately stopped from her tracks.

“Minatozaki-ssi.” 

Dahyun and Chaeyoung stopped and turned too. 

“Sana-ssi,” both of them said.

Sana only managed a small smile and a small wave of hand. “Have a nice weekend,” she greeted them.

“Have a nice weekend too,” Dahyun said and then continued on her way. 

Nayeon seemed to hesitate at first if Chaeyoung and Dahyun didn’t pull her with them.

“Yah! Hajima,” Sana heard Dahyun scolded Nayeon.

She slightly raised an eyebrow looking at their retreating figures. 

_Hajima?_

* * *

**NAYEON**

Nayeon quickly pulled Chaeyoung on the corner as soon as she spotted Sana heading in their direction.

“What’s wrong?” Chaeyoung asked, clearly surprised.

Nayeon only looked at Chaeyoung, taking a deep breath before she peeked and saw Sana disappear. Thankfully, she didn’t turn the corner where they were hiding.

“Are you hiding from someone?” Chaeyoung asked again. Nayeon only shook her head and they continued on their way back to their office.

It was weird that she was affected by Sana’s presence to the point of panicking and hiding when they haven’t had a single encounter.

It was just love at first sight as they call it. But Nayeon never believed in it. It wasn’t true. But with Sana, it was like the universe was mocking her for not believing how sparks fly the first time she saw her.

And now she couldn’t stop thinking about her even how many times Dahyun scolded her and how she reminded herself _repeatedly_ that Sana was unavailable and obviously out of her league..

Nayeon wasted her weekend researching and stalking Sana Minatozaki.

She even punished herself by looking at her photos with her fiancé on her Instagram. She also stalked her fiancé who was a lawyer and a son of the owner of one of the big entertainment agencies in South Korea. 

And she really hated herself for being like a sick teenager for feeling like this.

“Can’t I do something different?” Nayeon asked Chaeyoung before sitting down beside the xerox machine.

Chaeyoung thought for a moment. “Hmm… you can file these.” She pointed at the stacks of unattended papers.

Nayeon approached it and looked into it. “What’s this?”

“It’s the personal information sheet of the employees here. Since we lacked employees here compared to the loads of work we got, I haven’t taken care of that since…” Chaeyoung thought for a bit, remembering how long she had left the papers for filing, unattended. “...five months ago.”

Nayeon’s eyes bulged out of her sockets. “What?”

Chaeyoung shrugged and glanced at Mark’s empty desk. Nayeon instantly understood. Mark was useless.

Nayeon then started to get to work.

Filing was all Nayeon did for the whole day. She stopped for a bit when she stumbled upon Sana’s paper. She stared at it and contemplated reading it.

She looked left and right in the empty file room. It just felt wrong reading someone’s personal sheet. But it was one of the perks being in the admin. department.

Nayeon then scanned her eyes through Sana’s file. Her eyes landed on her birthday.

_‘December 29, 19xx.’_

She mentally took note of it. She then scanned her eyes quickly on the rest of the content stopping at her contact number.

 _‘Should I keep it?’_ She thought but her rational thought said no. She shook her head and peeled her eyes away from her number but she went to check her address.

Nayeon smiled to herself when she saw that Sana’s house was just a fifteen minute drive from her apartment. Although it wasn’t like she would go visit her.

She continued reading the rest of Sana's personal sheet.

Sana attended a lot of seminars, had a master's degree, and she got a high grade in the civil service exam. All in all, Sana’s paper was immaculate.

Nayeon found herself getting more attracted to the woman.

Then not long after, she heard Chaeyoung calling for her. Nayeon immediately put down Sana’s file and quickly left the filing room.

“Yes?” Nayeon said, breathless and to her surprise, Sana was there with Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung gave her a weird look. “What happened there?”

Nayeon felt her cheek heat up and brushed her hair in poor attempt of fixing herself. “Nothing,” she said defensively. She was finding it hard to look at Sana so she kept looking at Chaeyoung.

“Can I have six copies of these?” Sana spoke. So Nayeon had no choice but to look at her; however, she only took a quick glance before walking past her, going straight to the machine.

“Sure,” Nayeon licked her lips. She saw Sana followed after her from the corner of her eyes. 

“Uhm…” Nayeon coughed a bit, her throat felt dry, before she held her hand towards Sana. “The documents?”

Sana handed the papers to her. Nayeon then started to take off the staple wires in the paper and waited for Sana to leave and tell her that she’d ask someone to get it for her.

Nayeon had finished taking off the staple wire but Sana just stood there, watching her. It seemed like she was just gonna stand there and wait.

Nayeon inserted the papers in the machine and started copying. “Six copies, right?” She managed to say, without glancing at Sana. And even a few meters away, she still could smell Sana’s intoxicating perfume.

“Yeah,” Sana answered. 

As the machine started to do its business, the only left thing to do was wait and... stand there _awkwardly_. 

Nayeon took a deep breath, calming her nerves. She braved herself to face Sana. 

“Y-you may sit,” Nayeon stuttered as soon as she met Sana’s eyes which seemed to hypnotize her. She immediately looked away, coughing, fixing the dryness of her throat. 

Sana without saying anything, sat down on the long chair across the machine.

Nayeon kept standing up.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Sana offered.

“I’m—I’m fine.” _Stop stammering,_ Nayeon scolded herself.

And then it was silent. Only the hum of the machine could be heard.

Nayeon prayed for the machine to copy faster. And without knowing what to do, she just went to staple back the documents and handed it back to Sana. 

“I’ll just bring it to you once it's finished,” she said without stammering.

Sana took the papers from her hands. “It’s fine. I’ll just wait for it. I don’t wanna bother you.”

_‘She has an angelic voice.’_

Nayeon shook her head. She had somehow adjusted to Sana’s presence but she still could feel her fast heartbeat. “You aren’t bothering me. It’s fine, really.”

“Are you sure?”

Nayeon nodded. “Yes.”

Sana then stood up. “Okay, if you say so.”

“Yes,” Nayeon said again.

“Thanks, Nayeon-ssi,” Sana smiled and left the office.

Nayeon let out a large air as soon as Sana left, her butt falling on the chair that Sana just sat down.

* * *

**SANA**

“Bambam!” Sana called as soon as she caught sight of him.

“Hey,” Bambam approached her.

“Can you buy me coffee?”

“Sure.” He followed Sana inside her office and took the bill she handed to him.

“The usual. Make it two.”

Bambam raised his eyebrow. “Joy’s on leave right?”

“Yeah. The other coffee is for my boss.” Her boss already went home.

“I see.”

Sana halfheartedly pushed Bambam away. “Now, go.”

* * *

**NAYEON**

Nayeon checked herself in the mirror, ignoring the teasing look Chaeyoung was throwing at her as she put on a face powder and a fair amount of cologne.

“Is that necessary? You’re just going to hand her the papers and leave. You don’t need to be pretty.”

“Shut up.”

Chaeyoung only laughed at her and continued to tease her saying that even if she wore a gown, Sana wouldn’t give attention to her since she’s engaged already.

Nayeon told her that she didn’t need to remind her because she was well aware of that.

Nayeon huffed as soon as she left the office. “Does she really have to be mean about it?” She muttered and glared at the door, pertaining to Chaeyoung.

Nayeon knocked three times before entering Judge Lee’s office where Sana was assigned.

She then spotted a guy, goofing around with Sana. And they stopped when they spotted her.

“Hi,” the guy greeted her.

Nayeon just bowed at him and turned to Sana. “Here’s the documents.”

“Bambam, please leave now,” Sana said, taking the papers from Nayeon. “Thankyou, Nayeon-ssi.”

Nayeon watched Bambam point gun fingers at Sana before leaving the office.

 _‘Are they flirting?’_ Nayeon couldn’t help thinking.

“Have a seat for a while,” Sana stood up, heading towards the empty conference table, two cups of coffee in hand. “Have coffee with me.”

Nayeon could only stare at Sana. _‘For real?’_

“Come,” Sana said, putting down the cups on the table. Nayeon then hesitantly approached and sat down beside her. 

She clutched hard on the cup and said a polite thank you. 

“Don’t mention it. It’s for bringing the documents here. I just think that I should at least do this for the favor you did.” Sana brought the cup to her lips.

Nayeon’s heart was beating wild again and she could feel her body a bit shaking. She suddenly felt wary drinking the coffee but she still sipped. She wondered if Sana’s boss was around and if she was fine with this. 

“It’s-it’s fine really. Y-you don’t have to do this,” Nayeon stuttered but at least she didn’t choke on her drink especially when Sana met her eyes. 

“No, it’s really fine, Nayeon-ssi ...I want to get to know you.”

Nayeon blinked a few times upon hearing it, her cheeks warming up, especially when a smile slowly spread Sana’s lips. She immediately looked down on her coffee as she took a sip, her hand shaking, and it caused her to spill small amount of coffee on her blouse.

“Shit,” Nayeon muttered under her breath.

“I’ll get a tissue.” Sana quickly stood up to take a tissue and without any warning, dabbed it on Nayeon’s chest.

Nayeon was so shocked from the contact. Sana’s hand was literally on her breast! And she didn’t know what to do, so she just froze there. And Sana didn’t even seem to mind.

“Your cheeks are red,” the beautiful associate muttered, after, leaning away. Sana then clicked her tongue. “It stained.”

“L-let me take care of it,” Nayeon stammered, taking the tissue from Sana’s hand. Their fingers brushing softly from the process.

Nayeon could feel her heart drumming hard as she dipped the tissue on her chest. She hoped Sana hadn’t felt it when she touched it.

 _Impossible_. 

Nayeon wanted to leave to escape the humiliation. “I have to go to the washroom,” she said, not looking at Sana. She stood up.

“I’ll accompany you.” Sana walked closer to her.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll handle it. Thankyou, S-Minatozaki-ssi.”

“Just call me, Sana.”

Nayeon paused for a bit, thinking how Sana’s name would feel against her tongue, saying it outloud. She gulped.

“S-Sana-ssi.”

Sana smiled and Nayeon couldn’t look away, her eyes glancing down on her lips, wondering if those were sweet as how her name tasted in her mouth.

——

After the coffee incident, Nayeon tried her best not to stumble upon Sana. 

She even asked Chaeyoung to man the xerox machine and she’d do anything she’d ask her to do but not the xerox machine.

Chaeyoung asked her what happened back at Sana’s office because Nayeon seemed preoccupied after she sent the documents to Sana and all she told Chaeyoung was Sana invited her for coffee and Chaeyoung started teasing her _coward_ or sickly in love because it was just coffee and Nayeon was overreacting.

“Mark, can you man the xerox machine? Make yourself useful just for once,” Chaeyoung said.

“Why? I’m useful.”

Chaeyoung grimaced. “Do it for Nayeon. It’s a favor.”

Mark’s face lit up just hearing Nayeon’s name. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

Chaeyoung wanted to barf, he was an idiot.

Nayeon hid in the filing room for the _whole_ week and because of it, the documents needed for filing were filed and the room had never been that clean and organized with the pile of papers gone.

The following week however, Sana caught sight of Nayeon and apparently during the morning assembly that happened every Monday, the woman Nayeon had been avoiding the most came up beside her.

Sana gave Chaeyoung and Dahyun a brief smile when the two looked at her.

“Are you avoiding me?” Sana mumbled to Nayeon.

Nayeon gulped, her heart quickening again. “No, ma’am. W-Why would I?”

“I haven’t seen you in a _week_.”

Nayeon heaved a deep breath trying to calm herself down. _‘Is she keeping tabs on me?’_ She didn’t know how to feel about it _or_ what to say about it.

“I…”

“Then, can you come see me later today?”

Nayeon’s head slightly turned to Sana but she wasn’t able to answer because the national anthem played and plus, Dahyun had been lightly nudging her side, teasing her.

After the anthem played, Sana spoke again. “If you’re busy, it’s okay,” and then she left her side and went beside Joy.

Nayeon sighed, watching painfully as Sana walked away. 

“Hey, why did Minatozaki stand beside you? I can hear you talking,” Dahyun said while Chaeyoung threw her knowing looks.

“Uhm… I-I don’t know. She wanted to see me,” Nayeon bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling but it was too late because Chaeyoung was already tickling her sides.

“Yah, I told you to be careful, Im,” Dahyun said with a smile on her face. 

“I will. You don’t have to remind me. I am doing the best I can to avoid her.”

“Don’t avoid her just,” Dahyun thought for a right word or phrase to say to Nayeon. She gave up. “Yeah, just avoid her if you can. But if you want, I can hook you up with another,” Dahyun winked. “Just tell me.”

Nayeon snorted. “Sure.”

Nayeon couldn’t stop thinking whether she’d go to Sana’s office or not. “Chaeyoung is there anything I can do? Aren’t you busy?”

Chaeyoung looked around for something Nayeon could do but not without smirking first. She knew why Nayeon was asking. “No, I’m not busy today, unfortunately. I’m just typing orders. If you want you can send these Orders to Jihyo-ssi for signature.”

Nayeon immediately stood up and took the papers but before she could go, Chaeyoung asked her, “Aren’t you going to take back your throne from Mark?”

Nayeon only scrunched her nose, taking a glance at the xerox machine and shook her head.

* * *

**SANA**

“Joy, today’s your anniversary with your boyfriend, right?” Sana asked. They don’t have much work for today since their boss was on leave and there’s no schedule. She was only working on some computation their boss asked her to do.

“Yeah. I’m going to take an early time out today. Or you can just sign my Official Business.”

“Yah, it’s not an Official Business.”

Joy only laughed and raised a peace sign before swiveling her chair around to face her. “Hey, you know what he’s so sweet. He really came back from the States just to celebrate it. I already told him that it’s fine because all that matters is that he remembered.”

Sana only hummed and nodded as Joy continued to gush about her partner. Somehow, Sana wished Jinyoung would be more like that.

They saw each other last week but they only went to eat dinner outside. It was very casual and there was no excitement or giddy feelings. 

Sure she was happy to see him and he looked happy to see her, they even made love after in the car afterwards. But there’s something lacking and Sana couldn’t pinpoint what. And the strange thing about it all was she couldn’t stop thinking about Nayeon since the coffee incident. 

There was something in the way Nayeon looked at her which made her feel good about herself even though, _damn,_ Nayeon was also a girl and an attractive one.

Yeah, she used to make fun of her teeth but Bambam was right, it suited her. It was cute on her. It was one of her charms.

“Joy, do you still find yourself being attracted to someone else other than your boyfriend?”

Joy stopped mid-sentence at what she was saying when Sana asked the question (she still wasn’t finished gushing over her boyfriend). 

“Uhm… yeah? But only because I appreciate their looks or their talent, not in a way that I am actually attracted to them like how I’m attracted to my boyfriend, you know what I mean?”

Sana reflected for a bit before she slowly bobbed her head. “Yeah.”

“Why did you ask? Are you attracted to someone?” Joy’s lips twitched into a smile, her eyebrows wiggled in intrigue.

Sana was fast to deny. “No. I just want to catch you off-guard that you’re still talking about your boyfriend and not someone else.” She then turned her attention back to her work.

“Yah! How can you doubt me?”

Sana only stuck out her tongue to her.

* * *

**NAYEON**

Nayeon still continued to busy herself, she was unusually very attentive towards the telephone calls and she was too quick to help a co-employee that would ask about some of their personal files. But she avoided the xerox machine and entirely let Mark take her former place.

However, at two in the afternoon, their office became so quiet, even Chaeyoung had time to goof around their co-workers in the Admin.

“Hey, aren’t you going? It’s past two,” Chaeyoung said.

Nayeon could feel her face heating up. “It’s still early.”

“So you’re going?” 

“Go where?” Mark butted in. He was already on Nayeon’s side.

“None of your business. Go back to your place.”

Mark glanced over the xerox machine and shrugged. “No one is asking to photocopy yet.”

But not soon after, Sana entered their office.

“Ms. Minatozaki!” Chaeyoung greeted enthusiastically. Nayeon wanted to pinch Chaeyoung’s side then and there.

“Photocopy?” Chaeyoung continued.

“Yeah.”

“Sana,” Mark grinned and immediately left Nayeon’s side and approached Sana.

Chaeyoung grimaced. “Aish, such a playboy.”

Nayeon stopped the urge to look at Sana and focused her attention on the paper clips instead and played with them. Nayeon didn’t know playing with the paper clips was fun.

“Ahem, Nayeon, hot stuff is looking at you,” Chaeyoung murmured. And it was Nayeon’s turn to throw the clips to her. 

“Yah, what did I do?”

“Stop teasing me.”

Chaeyoung laughed. “I’m not. I’m serious.”

After hearing those words, Nayeon immediately glanced at Sana and caught her looking away.

She looked back at Chaeyoung and threw more clips at her. “Stop teasing me.”

Nayeon went straight to the washroom to splash water on her face as soon as Sana left their office. 

She was tempted to go after Sana, to meet her at her office but she knew she shouldn’t. Sana was unavailable and she spotted her last week with Jinyoung leaving the office together and entering his car.

“I see you’re not busy.”

Nayeon gasped hearing a voice behind her and she saw Sana through the mirror. She turned around.

“Sana-ssi.” Nayeon’s mind started to race thinking how long Sana had been standing there. Was she inside in one of the cubicles or did she just enter?

Sana walked closer to her and handed her a handkerchief. “Your face is wet.”

Nayeon without knowing what to do, took the handkerchief and wiped it on her face, and god, her hanky smelled so good, kind of citrus, it almost made Nayeon a little dazed. From now on, the scent would always remind her of Sana.

“Uhm, thankyou,” Nayeon gave the hanky back to Sana even though she wished she could keep it just to smell it. 

“You can keep it,” Sana said like she had read her mind. Nayeon bit the inside of her mouth to prevent herself from smiling. 

“What are you doing here?” Nayeon asked.

Sana’s eyebrows lifted up from her question. 

“Uhm… Don’t answer that,” Nayeon muttered, turning her back to Sana. It was a stupid question.

“So, are you going to have coffee with me or not?”

Nayeon stiffened. How she wanted to. She gulped as she thought hard, glancing at Sana again through the mirror. God, she was so beautiful.

“Sure.” 

Sana only looked at her, her face unreadable.

_‘Who am I to turn her down?’_

* * *

**SANA**

Sana brought Nayeon to the coffee shop near their building.

“Is this okay?” Nayeon asked.

“Yeah, or we can take it out and drink it back to the office.” Sana turned, attentive to Nayeon. She didn’t know why she was doing this or what she was trying to do but there was just some feeling inside her, telling her that she would regret it if she didn’t do this.

“I… yeah, I think it’s better.”

Nayeon’s stammer was not safe from Sana. She smiled and looked at Nayeon intently as they fell in line. Nayeon wasn’t able to look straight to her.

_‘She must be probably wondering if there is something on her face.’_

Light red tints started to appear on Nayeon’s cheeks.

_‘Cute.’_

“Nayeon-ssi, may I ask you something?” 

“Y-yes?” Nayeon answered.

“What’s your order?” Sana couldn’t help to giggle as the shade of red on Nayeon’s cheeks darkened. And this was the first time she was seeing Nayeon pouting. And she didn’t mind when she received a light smack from the girl.

“What? I just asked for your order.”

She watched Nayeon compose herself first, licking her lips in the process. She prevented herself from biting her own from the innocent yet provoking action. 

“Sana-ssi, why did you ask me out here?”

Sana wracked her brain for an answer. “I want to have coffee.”

Thankfully, it was their turn to order.

“Good afternoon, welcome to Starbucks.”

“Look, it’s our turn,” Sana held Nayeon’s shoulders and made her turn around to face the cashier.

“The usual?” The guy behind the cashier asked as soon as he saw Sana.

“Yes, for me. But for this lady, she’d like a…” she looked at Nayeon.

“I’d take what she’s taking.”

Sana was the one who paid for their drinks.

“What’s that?” Sana eyed the bill Nayeon was giving to her as they waited for their coffees. 

“The payment for my order.”

Sana took Nayeon’s hand and clasped the bill on her. “It’s on me.”

And it might be that Sana held Nayeon’s soft slender hands longer than necessary before she let it go.

“No. Let me, Sana-ssi or else I’ll feel indebted to you.”

Sana snorted. “It’s just coffee, Nayeon-ssi.” She then busied herself on her phone for a bit.

“Why are you doing this? I mean, why me?”

The corner of her lips twitched as she looked back to Nayeon. “Aren’t you going to thank me, at least?”

Nayeon blinked. “T-thank you, I mean…” she was interrupted when the cashier called Sana for their order.

Sana stood up from her seat but Nayeon stopped her.

“Let me.” Sana watched Nayeon get their order. 

She wasn’t aware of the smile already dancing on her lips as she watched the girl. 

Their eyes met when Nayeon was making her way back to her. And it was surprising to see her smiling back at her. Her smile caused her to feel some knots in her stomach, she hadn’t felt since a very long time.

The feeling was similar to the feeling she felt back in high school towards the guy she liked.

But it didn’t mean she liked Nayeon, right?

“Thank you,” she said as soon as Nayeon handed her her coffee. 

Sana made sure their fingers brushed lightly.

* * *

**NAYEON**

Chaeyoung bombarded Nayeon with questions as soon as she returned to their office.

“How was the date?”

“Keep it low. And it’s not a date.”

“Yeah, you were only gone for twenty— thirty minutes.”

Nayeon plopped down on her desk leaving Chaeyoung alone and looked at her coffee that has Sana’s name on it. A small smile appeared on her lips.

“Sa...na…”

Nayeon gasped, quickly holding the cup securely in her hands. “Chaeyoung!”

“Ooh, did hot stuff treat you to Starbucks?”

“I paid for this,” Nayeon was surprised by how natural it sounded.

“Hey, where’ve you been?”

Nayeon and Chaeyoung were quick to give Mark a glare..

“None of your business, Tuan. Go back to your place!” Chaeyoung pushed Mark away. 

“He's such a pain in the ass,” Chaeyoung groaned.

Nayeon couldn’t agree more.

“So, did you just go out to buy coffee?”

“Yeah.” Nayeon thought she would have an alone time with Sana at her office, however, they stumbled upon a co-worker, named Jo, on their way so she just decided to split from them but not forgetting to mouth a _thank you_ to Sana before they parted ways.

“You mean... she asked you out just to buy a coffee? Can’t she do it by herself?”

“Chaeyoung, aren’t you busy?”

Chaeyoung smirked. “I’m not so I have all the time to listen to you. You’re not telling me something”

“Can’t I drink my coffee first?”

“Oh, sure, sure.” 

Thankfully, Chaeyoung left her side.

Sighing, Nayeon lifted the lid of the cup and took a sip of the coffee. It was the same as last time.

Nayeon took note of it, this was surely Sana’s favorite.

An unconscious smile played on her lips. She learned something new about Sana.

Her hand then reached down her jeans pocket and took out Sana’s hanky from earlier and she simply took a sniff from it, closing her eyes, briefly.

The scent was addicting. She had to bite her lip and control herself from the remaining strength to stop.

Nayeon wasn’t sure how long she could control herself like this.

* * *

**SANA**

“Good morning, Joy,” Jo greeted as he entered their office. “I have something juicy to tell you.” He smirked at Sana, who only rolled an eye at him, as he told Joy.

“Really?” Joy exclaimed after Jo told her about spotting Sana and Nayeon going out from the Starbucks.

Joy turned at her with a shock and curious look on her face. “What happened?”

Sana shrugged. “Nothing happened. What do you mean what happened?”

Jo narrowed his eyes at her.

“Jo, stop making up stories in your head. I already told you I just happened to see her there.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“Your problem, not mine.”

Jo laughed, his head tilting back. “Ms. Minatozaki, you can’t fool me. Bambam told me something.”

Sana groaned, how she wished their boss would arrive soon so Jo could leave.

“Yah, how come I do not know anything?” Joy pouted.

“It’s because Sana here is keeping it a secret. I wonder why.”

“Yah, Mr. Kwon. Stop. It’s not true. How dare you,” Sana threw paper clips to him, he only laughed. “Aren’t you busy? Don’t you have a hearing today?”

Jo just continued to laugh. “Fine, fine. See you girls later. Ciao.” He winked.

Joy turned to Sana when Jo left. “What’s he talking about?”

“I don’t know either. He’s become crazy, don’t mind him.”

  
  


* * *

**NAYEON**

Nayeon wore a new blouse she bought yesterday after work. She also bought a new perfume and fixed her hair and delicately applied her make-up. 

Chaeyoung, Dahyun, (and Mark) were gaping when they saw her. Nayeon blushed when she saw their faces but she hid it with a smile.

“Woah, w-w-what’s the occasion?” Dahyun asked, approaching her with Chaeyoung following after her. (Dahyun always visits the admin every early morning to have breakfast with Chaeyoung. It had been their routine.)

“Uhm… work?” Nayeon unconconsciously tucked a hair behind her ear as Dahyun and Chaeyoung approached her.

Chaeyoung looked at her doubtfully, her mouth forming an upside down ‘U’ before whispering to Dahyun.

While the two were busy whispering, Nayeon made her way towards her desk. Mark followed after her.

“Hey, uhm… can we go eat lunch together?”

“I’m already with Dahyun and Chaeng,” Nayeon looked apologetically to him but it looked like he was still thinking of saying something, not accepting the rejection.

“Mark Tuan, shoo!” Chaeyoung swatted her hand to him like he was some mosquito.

“Guys, how about I treat you out to lunch?” Mark said to Dahyun and Chaeyoung.

“No thanks!” They both replied, making Nayeon laugh.

“Just give up, Mark. You don’t have a chance. Nayeon already likes someone else,” Chaeyoung revealed.

“What? Who?” He asked.

“Of course we’re not telling you.”

Mark hummed, rubbing a hand under his chin. “I think I'm more good looking than him.”

Chaeyoung and Dahyun made disgusting faces. Nayeon too.

“Not a chance, Mark,” Nayeon commented. Both girls laughed and high-fived.

Mark gasped, feigning hurt. “Not you too.”

* * *

**SANA**

  
  


Sana almost did not recognize the gorgeous woman standing not far from them at the line in the cafeteria.

Nayeon threw her a small smile which caused her heart to do somersaults.

Her breath hitched, this wasn’t good, and instead of returning her smile, she looked away.

“Woah, look at Nayeon,” Bambam awed, and how Sana wanted to rip his eyes out. She stopped herself.

She shouldn’t feel this way.

* * *

**NAYEON**

Nayeon couldn’t help but feel upset. She didn’t know if something was wrong.

Almost everyone praised her outfit and how she looked today, she almost believed it but Sana didn’t seem to appreciate it. 

Sana ignored her! Unless she didn’t saw her. 

Nayeon did this for her even if she knew she shouldn’t. But after being asked out for coffee once, she couldn’t help it. It was hard _not_ to.

She sighed resignedly as she continued to work on a new permanent task Jihyo asked her to do, and it was to produce certificates of pending and no pending cases, which the companies or businesses in general requested, as it was one of the requirements if they wanted to renew their license.

_She’s engaged._

_Stop thinking about her._

_Don’t dwell on the ‘why’, it means nothing._

Nayeon decided to focus solely on her job and reviewed the case numbers that appeared in certain companies.

And one of the cases was from Judge Lee’s office.

Nayeon didn’t feel like seeing Sana even if the purpose was purely professional. She was just going to confirm the status of the case if it was dismissed or still ongoing so she called for Mark and asked for a favor.

Mark hummed, thinking for a second.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, I’ll just do it,” Nayeon said. Mark stopped her.

“I’ll do it, but I’m telling you,” Mark leaned closer to her, “it’s not for free.”

Nayeon, having no choice, agreed. 

She should start avoiding Sana, at _all_ costs. For real this time.

——

Nayeon was waiting for Mark near the exit of the building. 

He asked her for one date in exchange for the small favor she asked.

And he told her to meet him near the exit.

It was silly really but she just couldn’t find it in her to see Sana. She was too upset that her effort to get her attention was wasted (not that she should be getting her attention), so maybe going out on a date with Mark was a right decision just so she could put her mind off of Sana.

But how could she avoid her when the very person was now walking towards her direction.

Maybe standing near the exit was a wrong idea. Of course all employees would go straight out of here or if not here, at the parking lot.

Nayeon immediately took her phone. She didn’t bother greeting Sana, she would just probably ignore her. So to save herself from the embarrassment, she busied herself scrolling through her phone.

“Waiting for someone?” 

Nayeon stopped what she was doing after hearing Sana speak. She never expected her to talk to her. She lifted her head to look at her. 

Air was cut off Nayeon’s the moment she met Sana’s eyes. 

Sana raised her brows, her head tilting ever so slightly waiting for her response. But even before she could, Mark beat her to it.

“Hey. Hi, Sana.”

Sana turned to Mark, she looked surprised but she was quick to mask it with a smile. “Mark.”

“Wanna go with us?”

Nayeon stopped the urge to roll her eyes. She didn’t really care if Mark flirts with other women but his audacity to invite Sana just like that. He should at least respect her. 

“No, thanks, Mark. Uhm… you going out? Just the two of you?” Sana looked at her and then to Mark.

Nayeon was already regretting it even before they started. 

“Yeah but it isn’t a date,” Mark winked at Sana.

Sana ignored it by looking at her. “I see.” And then Nayeon’s breath hitched when Sana leaned closer to her as if she was going to kiss her, and she did, but on the cheek.

And soon Nayeon’s senses were flooded by Sana’s sweet fragrance. She briefly closed her eyes as Sana’s soft lips touched her cheek and then she heard her whisper, “Now I see why you’re dressed like that.”

Nayeon opened her mouth to say something but no words came out and Sana was already bidding goodbye.

“Enjoy!” Sana smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes and then she left.

How Nayeon wanted to go after her. 

——

Mark was bragging about it the following day even though nothing special really happened.

They just went to eat at some decent priced restaurant while they talked about a few things, wherein Mark did almost all the talking, and then they went home after that. He was about to ask if they could go for a walk but she refused so they went straight to the bus stop. However, he waited for her to ride a bus before he went on his way home. He didn’t have a car.

Chaeyoung and Dahyun were fast by her side after hearing Mark talk about it.

“Why didn’t we know about it?” Chaeyoung asked. “And of all people, why him?”

“Yah, I told you if you want to go out on a date, I’d refer you to somebody. _Decent_ ,” Dahyun scolded her.

“It’s a favor.”

“Favor for what?” Dahyun almost shrieked.

“Keep it low,” Chaeyoung chastised.

Nayeon thought of what she would say to the two. 

“Tell me, did Mark do something to you?” Dahyun asked, her face full of worry.

Nayeon smiled and shook her head. “Don’t worry, he was nice.”

Chaeyoung facepalmed and groaned. “Nayeon, if you want Sana, go for it. Just please don’t go out with Mark. Or I’ll kill him this instant.”

Dahyun slapped Chaeyoung’s shoulder. “Yah, don’t shout her crush’s name just like that.”

“Wait, did I hear it right? Nayeon likes Sana?” It was Mark. He was about to ask Nayeon to go out with him again when he heard Chaeyoung.

The three girls froze, exchanging looks at each other. It was Dahyun who quickly recovered.

Chaeyoung mouthed a _‘sorry’_ at Nayeon which Nayeon replied with an _‘it’s okay.’_

Dahyun turned to Mark, crossing her arms across her chest. Trying to look intimidating by raising a brow as she spoke. “That’s right. Nayeon’s into girls.”

Mark’s eyes widened a bit. He looked flustered. But a smile appeared on his lips not long after. “That’s cool.”

Nayeon released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She didn’t know why she was nervous when she didn’t really care about what people would say about her.

Maybe it was because it was Sana she was crushing on? And the said girl was already engaged? But it was just a crush, it wasn’t like she was going to act on it.

Although Sana was starting to confuse her. But she avoided thinking about it. 

“Is that why you’re starting to dress up to get her attention?” Mark asked Nayeon.

Nayeon didn’t know how to respond to that. She ironed her hair today, wore her other new sets of clothes she bought alongside the blouse she wore yesterday. Had put on a light makeup, and applied a decent amount of perfume.

But it wasn’t because of Sana anymore. This time, she did it for herself. Although his question still made her cheek warm up.

“None of your business, Tuan,” Chaeyoung said, pushing him away.

“No, I wasn’t impressing anybody,” she half lied. 

Thankfully, Mark left them alone after that.

——

**[Unknown number:]**

Hi, Nayeon-ssi. It’s Sana. 

I just want to know how 

your date with Mark went?

I mean, he didn’t try anything, 

did he?

And btw, you look beautiful yesterday.

Nayeon felt her body turned cold after reading the message.

And her mind went into an overdrive after. Many thoughts came running in her head. 

First, how did Sana know her number? 

Second, she was asking about her. And even though Mark, as far as she remembered, he cleared to Sana that it wasn’t a date.

Third, why was she asking? 

And Fourth, she told her she’s _beautiful_.

Nayeon bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling. 

She knew she was blushing now but that was the least of her problem at the moment.

Now, how should she reply to Sana? What should she say?

She then straightened to her seat as she started to type a reply. She’d just answer her questions.

**[Nayeon:]**

Sana-ssi—-

_‘Sana-ssi?’_

_She_ immediately erased it. Maybe she should start with some greeting. 

**[Nayeon:]**

Hi, Sana-ssi—‘

_‘Hi?’_

Was _hi_ appropriate? Nayeon erased it again. She tried _‘Good morning —_ too formal. _‘Good day —-_ much much more formal. _‘Hello —_ for her it was too pathetic. _‘Hey — ???’_

“Hey, Nayeon, you okay there?” Chaeyoung asked. Nayeon was unaware how her brows were badly furrowed now.

Nayeon jumped and blinked. “Uh-hey Chaeng! I’m fine.”

Chaeyoung gave her a weird look before going back to work.

Nayeon then turned her attention back on her phone when a client went in to ask for a certificate.

‘ _Damn, how do you greet someone over text? It used to be easy.’_

——

Nayeon beamed when Sana smiled at her at the cafeteria but she looked away quickly like she didn’t want to get caught smiling at her.

But maybe she was only overthinking it.

* * *

**SANA**

“You think I didn’t see it?” Jo whispered to Sana as they picked up their tray.

“What’s wrong with smiling at a co-worker?” 

“I never saw you smile at our co-workers, especially at the _new_ ones with _low_ positions. So why?” Jo grinned right after he asked the question when Sana wasn’t able to answer him right away.

Sana still wasn’t speaking until they almost reached their table. 

“Cat got your tongue, Minatozaki?”

Sana stopped the urge to roll her eyes at him and smiled instead. “Still, what’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing.”

When Sana slid down beside Joy, she stole a quick glance at Nayeon who was now getting her food. 

Nayeon hasn’t replied with her messages but maybe she was busy.

——

It was pouring hard again.

“Is your fiancé gonna pick you up today?” Joy asked, she was already packing up to go home.

Sana shrugged. “Maybe not. Besides, I brought my car.”

Joy beamed hearing that. “Wow, that’s really good to hear that you drive again.”

“Well, I have to try. I haven’t used my car for five months now since that damn ten wheeler almost hit me.” Sana started packing up too. She thought of giving Nayeon a ride home. Then a certain memory flashed in her mind, she remembered Nayeon lending her an umbrella even if they didn't know each other properly then. 

A small smile appeared in her lips, remembering it. She bit her lip. The irony.

“Why are you smiling?”

Sana blinked as she didn’t catch what Joy just said. Her smile was gone. “Huh?”

“I said, how was driving again? And then you smiled?”

Sana smiled again, masking her embarrassment. “Oh, it’s nice.”

Joy snorted. “Yeah, you look so happy driving again. Good for you.” She slung her bag on her shoulder. “Come on let’s leave together.”

“Sure.” Sana slung her bag too and then they left and locked their office. 

Sana sent a text to Nayeon on her way to the lift with Joy.

* * *

**NAYEON**

**[Sana-ssi💜:]**

Hi, Nayeon-ssi. Maybe you 

you did not receive my

message earlier, but this

is Sana. I got your number

from Dahyun. I hope it’s 

fine. And it’s pouring hard. 

Take care.

Nayeon wanted to jump down from the top of the building after reading Sana’s text when she realized that she had forgotten to reply to her text since the morning.

She mentally groaned, her brows ceased in worry as she typed a reply.

**[Nayeon:]**

Hello, I received your message.

I’m sorry I was too busy I forgot

to reply.😣 Mark didn’t do anything,

he is behaved. We just ate and then

went home.

Thank you!😊 You take care too, 

Sana-ssi.

  
  


**[Sana-ssi💜:]**

It’s okay. I understand.🙂

Are you going with Mark

again?

**[Nayeon:]**

No. I’m not going to go

out with him again.😬

Btw, did you bring an umbrella?

**[Sana-ssi💜:]**

No. But I brought my car.

I can give you a ride home

if you want.

Nayeon’s heart quickened. Being in the car alone with Sana - she was sitting on the passenger seat and while Sana drove, she stole secret glances her way.

And then Chaeyoung’s voice ruined her daydream.

“Aren’t you going to go inside the elevator, Nayeon? Or are you just going to keep smiling at your phone?”

Nayeon felt her cheeks heat up seeing a number of people inside the lift staring at her.

——

“Why didn’t you tell me that you gave my number to Sana-ssi?” Nayeon asked as they met with Dahyun at the ground floor’s lobby. “You’re even the one who keeps on telling me to avoid Sana and yet—”

Dahyun smiled sheepishly as she rubbed her nape. “Err… well, she asked me nicely for it and told me it’s for work matters. She said she is going to ask you about the requirements for the certification that you are preparing.”

Nayeon blushed at the idea of Sana lying just to get her number. But why?

Chaeyoung pinched Nayeon’s side. “Ooh, so that’s why you’ve been smiling on your phone. Stop acting like you didn’t like what Dahyun did.”

Nayeon grinned. “Thankyou.”

“You’re welcome. But just be careful. I’ll be here when you get heartbroken, okay? It’s not like you can stop what you’re feeling and it looks like Sana-ssi is interested to be your friend. Just don’t get carried away.”

Nayeon smiled and nodded. “You sound like a mom but thank you, really. For watching over me. You’re a great sunbaenim and a great friend.” She pulled Dahyun into a hug. 

And then her phone came ringing. It was Sana.

Nayeon’s eyes widened and walked a bit away from them before she answered her call. 

“Sana-ssi!” Her voice was quite lifted because of nervousness and excitement.

_“I’m at the back exit, do you need a ride? Don’t worry, you won’t be burdening me. It’s totally fine.”_

Nayeon bit her lip as she listened to Sana talk. _Damn,_ she even sounded nice over the phone.

“Okay, I’m on my way there. Thankyou, Sana-ssi.”

_“I’ll wait for you.”_

Dahyun and Chaeyoung were watching her. 

“Who’s that?” Dahyun asked.

Chaeyoung already has a teasing smile on her lips. “By the look on her face, it’s obviously hot stuff.”

“What did she tell you?”

Nayeon blushed. “She said that she’ll be giving me a ride.”

“WHAT?!” Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s eyes widened from that.

“How about us?” Chaeyoung asked.

Dahyun smacked Chaeyoung’s shoulder. “Yah, she only asked Nayeon.” And then she smacked Nayeon next.

“Ow, why did you hit me?”

“How come you’re not telling us that you’re close with her already?”

“We’re not—I mean, maybe, but—” Nayeon didn’t know what they were.

“Sana had been flirting with Nayeon. I’m sorry for not telling you because you might not approve of it.”

“What?!!!” 

Nayeon glanced at her watch. Three minutes had passed already since Sana called her. “I should go now. Sana-ssi was waiting for me. Bye!”

She gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Dahyun sighed. “She was growing up so fast.”

Chaeyoung cringed. 

——

Nayeon bowed as soon as she saw Sana sitting at one of the available benches beside the exit to the parking lot. 

“I’m sorry for having you wait for me.”

Sana smiled and stood up. “It’s okay, Nayeon-ssi.”

There was something different by how Sana was looking at her or maybe Nayeon was just seeing through rose colored glasses.

_She just wanted to be friends. You’re lucky enough that it was you._

Nayeon followed after Sana through the parking lot until they reached her white Honda Civic, Nayeon couldn’t help but feel awed and a bit intimidated.

Sana was a well established woman already in the age of twenty-eight, and she was just, what? 

Nayeon swore to herself that she’d work hard to attain the success Sana already had when she reached the same age as her.

 _Four years from now?_ Maybe not.

Nayeon decided every person had their own pace and time for attaining success.

Sana opened the passenger seat for her. Nayeon thanked her before she went in.

Sana’s next words almost made her stumble in.

“You look beautiful.”

Nayeon looked at Sana but her face was unreadable despite the smile.

Nayeon gulped. She could feel knots forming in her stomach and pacing heartbeat. “Thank you, Sana-ssi.”

She then closed the door before she walked around towards the driver seat. Sana’s car smelled of her.

Nayeon then watched Sana put on her seatbelt, speak, telling her to put on hers too, start her car, adjust the gear, watched her eyes move as she looked at the side mirrors as she drove away from the parking lot.

And then her smile.

“Nayeon-ssi, is there something on my face?” 

And the way her eyes sparkle every time their eyes would meet.

“No, you’re just so…” Nayeon blinked as she caught herself in a daze. She quickly looked away.

“I’m just… what?”

“N-nothing,” Nayeon looked out the window. The rain had stopped pouring.

“You haven’t told me where you live, unless…” There was a teasing tone in Sana’s voice that made Nayeon look back to her.

Nayeon then told her her address.

Sana typed it in the navigator that was installed in her car. “Oh, it’s just a fifteen minute drive from where I live.”

Nayeon smiled. Happy that Sana was talking to her so casually like this. She couldn’t believe this wasn’t a dream. 

“Where do you live?” She asked even though she already knew where.

Sana lifted an eyebrow and quickly glanced at her, a smirk was plastered on her face. “Wanna go to my place?” 

The way she said it sounded suggestive. Nayeon blushed. “Wha— I—”

“Just kidding. I’ll bring you straight home. Your parents might be looking for you,” Sana giggled. She was clearly teasing her.

The light turned red.

“I’m not living with my parents. So if you want, you can go over to mine.” Nayeon wasn’t really serious when she said that, she just wanted to have a comeback to Sana. But she didn’t mean for her tone to sound a little flirty. Even Nayeon was surprised by how she sounded.

Sana looked at her, and there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere. Nayeon wasn’t sure what caused it.

Sana’s look was making her feel something down her body. The feeling was electrifying. And it was suddenly hot despite the air conditioner.

Nayeon gulped and broke their eye contact. 

“I—I was kidding.”

Sana snorted, her attention was now on the road. The light turned green.

“You can’t take it back now.”

Relief washed over Nayeon when the weird atmosphere subsided but she still could feel it nonetheless.

* * *

**SANA**

They both left their shoes by the entrance.

“I’m sorry it’s not much.”

Sana roamed her eyes around Nayeon’s small yet decent apartment. 

Her thoughts had been debating whether this was right or wrong since she invited Nayeon for a ride back at the office but the pull Nayeon had on her was stronger.

“It’s fine. You have a nice place,” she commented.

“You’re just saying that just to be nice but thank you.”

Sana returned the smile Nayeon just threw at her. _She was so beautiful._

She quickly shook the thoughts away.

Nayeon invited her to sit on the sofa as she headed to the kitchen.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll just cook.”

Sana raised her brows. She didn’t see that coming. She followed Nayeon to the kitchen, stopping just a meter away from her. “Are you inviting me for dinner?”

“Uhm… sure, yeah, since you gave me a ride. This is the least I can do.”

“I’m not asking for something in return, Nayeon-ssi.” _Or maybe she was?_ Her eyes landed on Nayeon’s lips. 

She saw Nayeon did too. 

Sana dared to move closer to Nayeon.

Nayeon didn’t move.

She took another step closer, until their distance was inappropriately close.

She waited for Nayeon to push her away but Nayeon stayed still.

Nayeon was now trapped in between her and the counter.

Sana leaned closer, her eyes landed on Nayeon’s lips again that looked so soft and inviting.

She saw her part her lips ever so slightly as if welcoming her.

And then her phone ringing, echoed through the kitchen walls.

“Excuse me.” Sana meandered away from Nayeon as she answered the call. 

“Oppa.”

_“Where are you?”_

Sana stole a glance at Nayeon. She was now busy getting cooking utensils.

“I’m driving.” She lied.

_“Oh, you brought your car?”_

“Yeah.”

_“I see.”_

“Why did you call?”

_“It rained, I was about to pick you up. Can I go over to your house?”_

“No! I-I mean… I’m tired.”

_“Okay, tomorrow then.”_

Sana bit her lip and looked at Nayeon again who was now looking at her, her arms crossed. “Okay, oppa. Goodbye.”

_“Love you.”_

It was suddenly hard to say those words. She bit her lip harder as she clicked the end call. 

This was all wrong. She should leave now.

Sana exhaled before turning around to face Nayeon but as soon as she turned around, she had forgotten what she was about to say.

“Do you eat Bibimbap?” Nayeon asked.

Sana blinked. “Uh, yes.”

Nayeon watched in anticipation as Sana picked up her chopsticks and started to dig in the Bibimbap that she cooked.

“How was it?” 

Sana hummed as she chewed on her food. “...it’s…” It was delicious. She was impressed.

“It’s…?”

Sana thought of teasing Nayeon because of how she looked right now. “Meh.”

Nayeon blinked. “Meh—m-meh?”

Sana giggled. “Just kidding. It’s delicious. I didn’t know you could cook. I’m impressed.”

Nayeon had a slight pout on her face that looked so cute but it was gone quickly as it was replaced by a smile that only made her want to kiss her. She really wanted to.

“Thank you.” Nayeon said. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Sana couldn’t believe that she wanted to kiss Nayeon and if she was going to be honest, she was annoyed with Jinyoung for interrupting them. But maybe it was her fault for not telling him earlier that he didn't need to pick her because she brought her car.

Nayeon then asked about her favorite food and they just went to talk about it, no one opened about the situation earlier. 

“Thank you for the dinner, Nayeon-ssi.” Nayeon accompanied her down the apartment to her car.

“Don’t mention it. Thank you for the ride.” Nayeon smiled and it never failed to mesmerize her.

_Damn, this is so bad. I want her so bad. What’s wrong with me? My fiancé just called earlier and here I am still thinking about her despite the fact that she was just standing a few feet away from me._

* * *

**NAYEON**

Nayeon watched Sana drive away. She still couldn’t believe it happened - she just had dinner with Minatozaki Sana, at her apartment.

Nayeon slapped and pinched her cheeks just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

And the thing at the counter earlier, was Sana really going to kiss her, if her phone didn’t ring?

Nayeon wondered who called. But maybe it was better that they got interrupted or maybe they would be awkward now.

With what Sana was doing, Nayeon kept on forgetting that the associate was engaged already.

And for the first time, she felt a pang that would literally break her if she’d let herself think about it.

She immediately shook the negative thoughts off and decided to just enjoy the friendship she had now with Sana.

She then went back to her apartment and sent a text to Sana.

**[Nayeon** : **]**

Drive safe, Sana-ssi.😊

——

“Look who bloomed in just overnight?” Chaeyoung had a teasing smirk in her face when Nayeon arrived at the office.

Nayeon smiled, feeling giddy and super inspired. “Good morning, Chaeng.”

Chaeyoung followed her to her seat. “How was the drive home?”

“It’s… nice.”

She sat down on the chair in front of Nayeon’s desk. “Can you be more… _specific?_ ”

“It’s pleasant. Wait, where’s Dahyun?” Nayeon briefly looked around the office, craning her neck to look for Dahyun.

“She’s busy. It’s payday.”

Nayeon snapped her fingers. “And it’s Friday. Want to go somewhere?”

Chaeyoung gave Nayeon a skeptical look. “You don’t have a _date_ today?”

“I don’t.”

“How about hot stuff?”

A smile automatically reached her lips just by hearing Chaeyoung’s nickname of Sana.

She shook her head. “No, why would I?”

Chaeyoung laughed. “Yeah, why would you? It’s not like you aren’t flirting subtly with each other already.”

“Shut up, we don’t.” Then Nayeon’s phone dinged.

**[Sana-ssi💜:]**

You free after work?

“Oh god,” Nayeon muttered under her breath. 

“I’m guessing that’s hot stuff. She asked you out?” Chaeyoung smirked.

“Yes, what should I answer?”

Chaeyoung pouted, thoughtfully. “Well, you can invite her to come with us later.”

“Good idea. Thanks, Chaeng.”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. “Ain’t the answer obvious?”

**[Nayeon:]**

I am.😊 Can I invite Chaeyoung and Dahyun with us?

**[Sana-ssi💜:]**

Okay.🙂

* * *

**SANA**

Sana massaged her temples after reading Jinyoung’s message.

**[Oppa:❤️]**

Where do you want to eat later?😊

How could she forget about it?

Her thoughts were full of Nayeon. She even dreamt about her.

“You okay there?” Joy asked.

Sana straightened from her seat and sighed. “Yeah.” And then she typed a reply to Jinyoung.

**[Sana:]**

Can’t later. I’m sorry, oppa.

——

“What are you and Nayeon?” Dahyun asked, glass of vodka in hand, as they both watched Nayeon and Chaeyoung dance with the crowd on the dance floor.

Both girls were already tipsy and if Sana would’ve known how Nayeon was a lightweight she wouldn't have allowed her to finish five shots of it.

“What do you mean what are we? You make it sound like we have an affair,” Sana replied, her eyes not leaving the brunette that was slowly creeping in her thoughts all night.

She hadn’t really slept well last night since she kept replaying their _almost_ kiss.

What was she thinking? If Jinyoung hadn’t called, was she really going to kiss her?

Dahyun scoffed a laugh. “We’re both grown ups here. You know what I meant. You’re already engaged, Sana-ssi.”

“I’m not doing anything wrong. I’m just being friendly with Nayeon,” Sana took a full swig of her drink.

“Why?”

_‘Goodness! She sounds like Jo Kwon.’_

Sana then left her eyes from Nayeon to look at Dahyun. “What do you mean why? It’s like you want me to also question your friendship with Nayeon. Why are you friends with her?”

Dahyun only held both her hands up as an answer. “Fine. I’m just asking.”

Sana then went to look back at Nayeon only to find her dancing closely with some guy. She narrowed her eyes and left her seat.

“Where are you going?” Dahyun asked when she saw her leaving but Sana was already heading to the dance floor.

She pulled Nayeon quickly but carefully away from the guy and the said guy seemed to not mind as he just continued to dance away, sticking himself to another woman.

Sana grimaced, not being aware by how she was securely holding Nayeon by the waist.

“Sana-ssi,” Nayeon greeted with a smile, enveloping her arms around her neck. “I thought you don’t dance.”

Sana flushed by their close proximity. “I-I don’t.”

She felt a tap on her nose. “You’re cute when you’re shy.”

A small smile made its way onto Sana’s lips. Nayeon was a different person when drunk. There was no sign of the timid and shy Nayeon that she used to encounter. 

“And where’s the shy Nayeon?” Sana asked, raising a brow. Nayeon was slightly swaying her hips as she danced through the music.

“Hmm… Nayeon is not usually shy. She’s just terribly shy when it comes to Sana-ssi,” Nayeon answered, her words slurring a bit.

“Oh? And why is that?”

Nayeon then started to look left and right like she was hiding from someone before she leaned a little bit closer. 

Sana wanted to kiss her then and there but she controlled herself. 

Dahyun’s questions made her became aware of her thoughts, feelings, and actions towards Nayeon.

“I’ll let you in a little secret. But promise you won’t tell anybody.”

Nayeon then leaned closer, Sana almost thought she would kiss her when her lips landed close to her ear, almost touching it. “Nayeon likes Sana more than she should.”

Sana leaned her face away for a little bit so she could look at Nayeon’s face. She seemed to be more drunk than before and it’s when a waiter with drinks in hand passed by them and Nayeon was quick to get one.

Sana was quick to catch Nayeon by her waist when she wobbled. Her other hand then went to snatch the drink from Nayeon’s hand. 

Nayeon was about to protest.

“Aren’t you a little drunk more than you can handle? Let’s get you home.”

Nayeon pushed her away. “I’m not drunk. And I don’t wanna go home yet.”

Sana shook her head, “we definitely should.” Then she forced Nayeon out of the dance floor. 

When she returned to their table with Nayeon in hand, she saw Dahyun already talking to a woman.

She didn’t know Dahyun was into girls. And she spotted Chaeyoung dancing with a woman on the dance floor too.

“I don’t wanna go home yet. I need to meet new people,” Nayeon whined. “I need to forget Sana.”

And there’s Nayeon confessing her attraction to her. 

And it’s when everything _clicked_ in place.

What if she was also attracted to Nayeon? That’s why the girl seemed to have a great pull on her? And it’s not just because she was interested to be friends with her? Who was she kidding? The coffee invitations, the subtle seductions, the asking for her number after she saw Nayeon go out with Mark once, offering her a ride, coming over to her place, trapping her to the counter, the guilt she felt when Jinyoung called her, coming here just to spend time with her to get to know her better when she’s with her friends, the displeasure she felt when she saw the guy dancing behind her, this attentiveness to get her home because she was already drunk.

Sana looked at Nayeon for a second, she could leave her here now with her friends and let her meet someone to forget her.

But that was the problem, she couldn’t do that. She didn’t like the idea of Nayeon forgetting about her.

“Don’t forget me.” Sana wrapped her arms around Nayeon.

  
——  
  


Sana brought Nayeon to her unit. The girl was unconscious as soon as her head hit the backrest of her car.

Thankfully, Nayeon wasn’t that heavy so she was able to carry her bridal style. She then tucked her onto her bed, however, she ended up lying on top of Nayeon as the latter wrapped her arms around her.

“So warm,” Nayeon mumbled against her ear. 

Sana’s cheeks heat up and she could literally hear her own heart drumming loud. She stayed like that for a while until she heard soft snoring sounds from Nayeon.

Sana let out a deep sigh and it’s when she realized she had been holding her breath. She then carefully moved out on top of Nayeon but before doing so, she took the time to stare and admire the girl that seemed to have a great hold on her heart now.

She then, like an instinct, placed a soft kiss on her cheek after covering her with a blanket and heading out of her room.

She called a number..

* * *

**NAYEON**

News sure spread fast, from little ones like Mark’s new non-showbiz girlfriend he met online, Momo’s new pet named Boo, Chaeyoung and Dahyun taking Nayeon out at a bar, to the big ones like, admin division’s boss, Park Jihyo getting promoted, and the main topic of the week, Sana being single.

“What?!” Nayeon didn’t mean for her voice to get loud but Sana being single was really news.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know about it,” Dahyun narrowed her eyes at her.

Nayeon shook her head. “No.”

Chaeyoung raised a brow. “Really? She brought you home leaving us alone. What happened that night?”

Nayeon tried to remember. “Nothing.” It was the truth. Other than she couldn’t really remember much of anything, the following morning only consisted of apologies and embarrassment on her part for being an irresponsible drinker.

She got scolded by Sana for a bit but other than that the Judge Associate stayed courteous to her and even drove her back home. Sana never mentioned anything about breaking up with her fiancé.

Nayeon suddenly wondered how long had Sana been single? Is that why she came with them last Friday?

“I don’t believe you, Im Nayeon. I have a feeling it has something to do about you,” Chaeyoung said, her eyes narrowing too.

“Why are you accusing me? I don’t know anything about them.”

Dahyun held a hand up. “Hey, hey, hey! What’s wrong with you, Chaeng?”

Chaeyoung huffed and folded her arms. “Hot stuff left us alone. It’s just fishy that she gave Nayeon a ride home.”

Dahyun could only stare at Chaeyoung and Nayeon could only sigh.

“Chaeng,” Nayeon started. “I didn’t ask Sana-ssi to bring me… home.” She almost told them that Sana brought her to her unit. She didn’t want to bring up another empty gossip that could ruin Sana. 

“Sana is closer with Nayeon. Maybe she considers her a friend now,” Dahyun explained to Chaeyoung who was currently acting childish.

Chaeyoung then sighed and unfolded her arms. Nayeon and Dahyun waited for her to say something but instead Chaeyoung only clicked her tongue before walking over to Nayeon and gave her a hug. “I’m sorry, Nayeon.”

“It’s okay,” Nayeon gave her a hug too and it brought back memories from the bar. She remembered hugging Sana and Sana telling her not to forget about her. She wondered what they talked about.

* * *

**SANA**

Judge Lee called for Sana inside her tiny office. 

“Sana, I don’t mean to pry into your love life but… I’m hearing rumors about you and Jinyoung.”

Sana had been under Judge Lee since she was only a mere Stenographer in hearings and the Judge still took her under her wing even after she got promoted to being an Associate. She was like a second mother to her now.

“I… broke up with him.”

“How are you? Isn’t he treating you right?”

“He does. It’s just, I realized, I don’t see myself growing old with him. And I thought I should break up with him sooner than wait it out until the wedding.”

Judge Lee looked thoughtfully at Sana. “You did the right thing sorting out your feelings earlier. But are you alright working today? I can let you go home if you want. I’ll sign your Official Business slip.”

Sana smiled. “It’s okay, Judge. Thank you.”

She then went back to her desk thinking if she really did sort her feelings out, especially to a certain brunette girl. But she knew deep inside that she did the right thing calling off her engagement with Jinyoung. She wasn’t happy with him and she was never willing to compromise with him.

And after she made a big decision breaking up with him, it’s when she saw their relationship in the bigger picture, it was just of convenience for the both of them.

Jinyoung was physically attractive, wealthy, and a gentleman. She too, was physically attractive, she might not be as rich as Jinyoung but she could provide for herself based on the salary she was getting being a Judge Associate. And working in the Court sure helped his father’s company whenever they would have a case. She could provide advice even if she wasn’t helping to win the company’s cases, her input was a big enough help.

Jinyoung’s parents really took a big liking to her, and maybe it was one of the reasons why he proposed to her and not really because he was madly in love with her.

His proposal really came as a surprise. She never expected it. Their relationship wasn’t really that serious, it only consisted of eating outside, casual sex, going out of town, twice. They haven’t gone out of the country together and they weren’t the type to celebrate anniversaries. They don’t even fight and people conceived it as _perfect_.

“What happened, Sana-ya?” Joy cried, hugging her even before she could sit down on her seat.

Sana sighed and just patted Joy’s arms. “Are you crying?”

“I’m not. But how can you be so fine?” 

Sana rolled her eyes and broke out of Joy’s embrace. “I’m the one who broke up with him.”

“Why? He's a perfect 10!”

“Marry him then. Let’s just get to work. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You do know that Jo won’t let it go, right?”

Sana groaned. “You don’t have to remind me.”

* * *

**NAYEON**

Nayeon, despite being busy, checks her phone from time to time to see if Sana sent a text to her. And much to her dismay, Sana didn’t.

She was thinking of sending a text message to Sana but she decided against it. For sure many people were prying about her break up with her fiancé. She didn’t want to add to that. But she hoped Sana was fine.

“Nayeon.” It was Mark and he was grinning.

Nayeon, mentally, pinched the bridge of her nose. “Mark.”

“Sana is single now.”

Nayeon looked at Mark. ‘ _Is he serious?_ ’

“It’s all over the neighborhood, Mark.” Nayeon returned her attention to her computer.

“Aren’t you going to do something about it?”

“What do you mean? Do you want me to bring them back together again?”

“What? No? That’s not—I mean…”

Nayeon looked back at Mark with an uninterested look. “Go back to work, Mark. Or better, think of something to congratulate boss on her promotion.”

Mark’s face lit up and glanced at Jihyo’s office. “That’s a great idea! I’ll tell the others too.” 

He finally left. Nayeon thanked the heavens.

* * *

**SANA**

“Sana, I didn’t know you can be so stupid.” Jo said when they were all seated down on their usual spot at the cafeteria.

Sana didn’t respond and just went to start eating. Her eyes secretly roamed around to look for Nayeon but she was nowhere and so as Chaeyoung and Dahyun.

She wondered where they were. 

“Jo,” Joy warned but it only made him continue.

“How can you let go of someone like him just like that? What are you thinking?”

Sana inwardly groaned. “Not now, Jo.”

“Fine but aren’t you going to get back to him?”

Jo,” Sana said again. This time there was an edge on her voice. Many had asked her about it already and she could also see and hear some of her coworkers gossiping about it. She wondered what kind of story they had made up in their heads already even though she didn’t really care as long as Nayeon wasn’t involved in it.

“Sana, whatever your problem is you should think about it carefully. You’re gonna let go of a _big_ fish!”

“I don’t need a big fish, Jo. If you want, catch him, I’m not going to stop you.”

Jo turned to Bambam and Joy. “She’s gone crazy!”

“Let’s just respect them, Jo,” Bambam said. 

  
  


* * *

**NAYEON**

Nayeon never saw her boss this happy. The smile on Jihyo’s face was priceless. 

“Boss, now that you’re a Judge Associate, are you going to leave us?” Chaeyoung cried. She had worked under Jihyo for five years.

“It’s up to the Chairman. But as long as there’s no one who’ll replace me here yet, I’ll stay for a while.”

Chaeyoung then clasped her hands in a praying position. “I hope no one will get your item so you’ll still be here.”

Jihyo chuckled and beckoned for Chaeyoung to hug her. “Don’t cry. I’m not leaving yet.”

Jihyo then started to hug all of the staff in the administrative division out of gratitude.

When it was Nayeon’s turn, Jihyo said, “you have so much potential. Your skill will be wasted if you stay here. If there’s an available item for Stenographer, I’ll chip you in to the higher ups.”

A huge smile broke out of Nayeon’s lips upon hearing it. “Thankyou, boss.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Jihyo winked.

Despite hearing a good thing from her boss, Nayeon still felt kind of sad.

She hadn’t seen Sana for the whole day and she wasn’t sure if it’s a good thing.

Her logic was telling her that it was, and it’s time for her to move on. Although it dismayed her that she thought of moving on (for real) when Sana was now available.

_To move on or not to move on?_

Maybe she should ask for a sign? But how do signs work?

Nayeon then took her phone to check on Sana’s social media only to see no update.

She hoped that Sana was fine. 

Maybe she should send her a text?

But what would she say?

Should she ask her how she was? Even if the answer was obvious? And Sana might think that she was only for the gossip just like most of their coworkers when it wasn’t the case. She genuinely cared for Sana but of course she wouldn’t tell it to her.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. She looked at the time, it was kind of late for visiting hours.

Panic rose within her after seeing Sana at the peephole. 

Frantically, Nayeon brushed her hair and straightened her clothes. She grimaced when she realized she was only in an oversized shirt and short shorts. 

Sana doorbelled again.

“Ottoke, Ottoke…” Nayeon muttered in panic. She fixed herself once again before opening the door. “Sana-ssi.”

Sana gave her a shy smile which made her look vulnerable, Nayeon wanted to hug her. She concluded that Sana went here because she might need someone to talk to.

“I’m sorry for… c-coming unannounced,” Sana said and Nayeon noticed how she faltered in her sentence when Sana did a quick rundown on her body. 

“I brought something. I hope you don’t mind,” Sana took out a bottle of wine from behind her. 

“Oh, are you alright? I mean, I heard the news—”

Sana sighed and smiled. “I’m fine.” She looked tired.

“Come in,” Nayeon led Sana inside to the living. “Feel at home, I’ll just go get us some glasses.”

“Is it okay with you? It’s fine if—”

Nayeon interrupted her by holding her shoulder, making her sit down on the sofa and taking the bottle from her hand. “It’s totally fine, Sana-ssi. I’m here for you.”

Nayeon blinked, catching herself. She avoided Sana’s eyes. “Just wait here.”

She never expected for Sana to run to her. Maybe she already sees her as a friend. 

And that’s a good thing right?

She shook her head. She should stop thinking about whether it’s a good thing or not. She should just be there for Sana and forget her personal agenda for now.

“Let me,” Sana said, standing up when Nayeon returned to the living with the glasses.

“No, just sit down. You’re my guest.” Nayeon then poured wine into their glasses and sat down beside Sana.

“I guess I’m excused for drinking today?” Nayeon joked just to lighten the mood and it worked when Sana chuckled.

“I didn’t tell you to stop drinking. I just want you to be responsible especially when you’re outside.”

“Yes, mom.”

“Maybe I became too much… I’m sorry, you just worried me back there, Nayeon-ssi.”

Nayeon raised a brow and took a sip from her glass. “Worried?—okay, don’t answer that. This is about you and not about me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you came here because of… your breakup,” Nayeon faltered with her sentence, unsure.

“Oh,” Sana then took a sip of her wine. “Not really.”

Nayeon waited for her to continue. Sana then sighed and put down the glass on the center table before brushing a hand on her hair and looked at Nayeon. “I, actually, I— oh god,” Sana then went to get her glass again and took a swig from it.

Nayeon felt worried. “Are you okay?—“ Sana held her hand up and nodded as she gulped her drink down her throat. Her glass empty.

“I came here to see you.”

Nayeon blinked. She didn’t know what to say. And Sana looked like she was getting the courage to say that by downing on her wine.

But she didn’t want to put any meaning into it or to think that there was something more to it.

And Sana didn’t seem to expect an answer as she just poured another drink in her glass. “Where were you at lunch?”

Nayeon didn’t expect the sudden change of the topic. “We had a little celebration in the office- I mean the admin division. Park Jihyo-ssi got promoted.”

“Oh, right. I haven’t got the chance to congratulate her yet. Which Judge is she assigned to?”

“She’ll still stay with us for a while until a new Admin Officer will replace her.”

Their conversation then went on about the office and Nayeon had a feeling Sana didn’t want to talk about her break up. She wasn’t really sure though if it was Sana who broke up or her boyfriend.

But if it was her boyfriend then he was making a grave mistake for letting go of her. Sana was amazing. She gets more lovely the more you get to know her.

“Let’s play a game,” Sana said, they almost finished half the bottle and they weren’t stopping yet.

“Sure but, are you really alright? I don’t wanna pry but I just want to make sure that you’re fine.”

Sana smiled and put some strands of Nayeon’s hair behind her ear. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me. But I guess I should tell you a thing or two about what happened just to reassure you..”

Nayeon’s eyes unconsciously travelled down on Sana’s lips and then back at her eyes. “Please do.”

Sana didn’t lean away and just stayed in their already close proximity, their knees slightly touching. “I broke up with him. I realized I don’t want to be with him for… forever. And I’m not really in love with him.”

Nayeon listened intently. “Why did you say yes to his engagement in the first place?”

“I don’t know. I guess… familiarity? His family likes me so much.”

Nayeon smiled. “Who wouldn’t?”

Sana snorted. 

“What? You’re very likeable, Sana-ssi.”

“Is that why you like me too, Im Nayeon-ssi?”

Nayeon's smile faded. “When did I…” she straightened from her seat.

Sana poked her nose. “You told me at the bar, you silly.” She took another sip of her drink.

Nayeon felt her cheeks heat up. She started covering it. “I did?!” 

Sana smirked. “Yes. See? You’re already blushing,” she giggled. “Want to know your exact words?”

Nayeon wasn’t able to speak as she just stared at Sana despite feeling embarrassed.

Sana then beckoned for her to come closer and she did. Nayeon was already lightheaded to even think her action through.

Sana then went to whisper, “Nayeon likes Sana more than she should.”

Nayeon groaned after hearing it, unconsciously resting her head on Sana’s shoulder as the latter just giggled.

“You’re cute,” Sana put an arm around embarrassed Nayeon.

“Stop teasing me~” Nayeon whined. 

Sana only laughed. The brunette then lifted her head to face her and she was kind of surprised by how close their faces were. If Nayeon were to measure it, their faces were only four inches apart but she didn’t move her face away.

“If you already know, why are you still here?” She tried her best to focus on Sana’s eyes despite the great temptation to look down on her lips only to see Sana looking down on hers.

“Let’s just say that…” Sana then lifted her eyes to meet hers. “I don’t like the idea of you moving on from me.”

And then the next thing Nayeon felt was Sana’s soft lips on hers.

  
  


* * *

**SANA**

  
  


The kiss was short but it felt like Christmas, or was it more unpretentious like the feeling you felt when you smell the pages of a new book?

“Wow,” Sana breathed, her face still close to Nayeon, her hands clumsily caressed her red cheeks and she loved the look of confusion on Nayeon’s face when she slowly opened her eyes.

Sana looked down on Nayeon’s still parted _soft_ lips thinking if she should kiss her again but even before she could wrack her brain or search her heart for an answer, Nayeon closed the distance between them, and this time her kisses were surer and bolder. 

A hand crawled its way behind her neck and grabbed her hair, and soft tongues darted in each other's lips.

Nayeon let out a soft moan whilst Sana let out a breathy one. They broke away again just to catch their breaths before Nayeon attacked her again, this time her tongue boldly exploring her mouth causing her to fall her back on the sofa with Nayeon on top of her now.

Sana wasn’t sure about all of these but only for an irrational fact that kissing Nayeon felt right. Her brows furrowing from the ecstatic feeling from their passionate exchange.

She never felt like this before, never in her past relationships does someone make her feel like how Nayeon was making her feel right now. The passion was too intense to even handle. 

They were just making out but it felt more amazing than sex. 

She didn’t know kissing a girl would be this amazing or was it because it was Nayeon? Sana doubted kissing Joy would be this amazing. 

* * *

**NAYEON**

The talk about Sana’s break up was still very alive the following weeks, although it died down somehow when they saw how Sana seemed to only bloom more. Making most of the females felt envious and males fell in love.

Sana threw a smile in Nayeon's direction after spotting her by the elevator.

The shared smiles looked harmless and innocent just like two coworkers being polite to each other but to Dahyun and Chaeyoung who had an idea about the two, the smile was so much more.

“You two look in love already,” Chaeyoung mumbled as soon as they stepped out to their floor. 

Nayeon, no matter how she tried to hide how she felt, it was very obvious in her face by how she was smiling. “It’s too soon to say, but yes, I’m in love with her.”

Chaeyoung made a playful grimace on her face. “I didn’t know you could be cringey, Im. Stop it. But have you asked about her break up?”

“I don’t intend to gossip about her, Chaeng. Ask her yourself.”

——

**[Sana-ssi💜:]**

Let’s have dinner later. I’ll pick you up.

**[Sana-ssi💜:]**

It’s a date.

Nayeon couldn’t believe how all of this was true. It still kind of scared her how everything was going in her favor.

But now’s not the time to think about it. She should just enjoy and see where this was going to lead her.

Sana brought her to a fancy French restaurant.

“I hope this isn’t too much?” Sana said. 

Nayeon looked around briefly. “It’s fine. I haven’t been into one, honestly.”

Sana smiled. “You’ll love it.”

And Nayeon indeed loved it. She loved getting a glimpse of Sana’s world.

They talked about their interests and Sana opened a bit about her family and her hometown in Japan.

She learned Sana was from Osaka and Sana bragged about the delicious food there that there’s no doubt why it was called the _Nation’s Kitchen._

“Really? You should bring me there someday to prove it,” Nayeon half-joked and she was happy when Sana rode along by saying that she would bring her there someday.

Nayeon didn’t know talking to Sana was this easy. There was no trace of her chic image in the office, she was really nice and down-to-earth and she had a great sense of humor just like her.

Her personality matches hers.

Nayeon also opened up a bit about herself and Sana made her feel special by how much she showed so much interest in her and in what she was saying even though Nayeon thought about herself otherwise.

And Sana listened just as attentively and without judgment when Nayeon opened a bit about her sexuality and Sana also opened to her how she was just realizing about her attraction towards girls.

A sudden uncomfortable feeling took shape in the pit of Nayeon’s stomach thinking who might the lucky girl be? She wanted to believe it’s her but she didn’t want to get her hopes up just to mistook Sana’s friendliness into something more.

And the kiss they shared could equally mean something and nothing especially that they weren’t sober that night. 

The thing Nayeon learned from her mom when it came to love was to wait for the person to confirm it before assuming anything, that actions and words should always match.

* * *

**SANA**

A bouquet of red roses was resting on Sana’s desk the following morning.

“Only three weeks single and you’re already receiving flowers,” Joy commented teasingly.

Sana rolled her eyes, shaking her head when she went to read the card attached to the bouquet. It was from Atty. Choi, asking her out to lunch. What irked her was how the attorney really imprinted his title and his name on bold letters like it mattered more than his proposed lunch date.

Sana grimaced and handed the flower to Joy who looked at her in total disbelief. “Are you serious? It’s from Atty. Choi!”

Sana shrugged. “So? I’m not interested. If you want, you can go out with him.”

“Aish, I can’t understand you Sana, you broke up with Jinyoung without any reason and you’re rejecting Atty. Choi. I mean, look, all the perfect guys that can be your Mr. Right is already within your reach and you’re just pushing them away. You don’t know how rare that kind of opportunity is.”

“Joy, I don't see guys as paychecks. I see them as a person, and so far, no one caught my interest.”

“What happened with Jinyoung?”

“I told you, I don’t see myself growing old with him.”

“And that’s _enough_ reason?”

“Yes, Joy, apparently it _is_ , for me. Now can you please just respect it and move on?” Sana then just went to start with her work. “I thought you’re my friend.”

“I am that’s why I’m worried about you. Are you having a crisis, Sana?”

Joy’s question hit Sana because it seemed like she was but she avoided seeing it that way because being with Nayeon felt, surprisingly, right. She couldn’t describe it. She felt familiar. And being with Nayeon didn’t feel like _gay_ or _het_ , Sana doubt there was a label to it. 

Putting a label on what they have didn’t feel right because it felt so much more. 

“Drop it, Joy. Let’s just get to work.”

* * *

**NAYEON**

Nayeon spotted an entitled looking man talking to Sana. And she didn’t like how he was standing beside her and smiling at her. Sana’s friends even looked giddy for them.

Dahyun nudged her side. “Hey, stop throwing daggers at them.”

Nayeon huffed. “He’s not that good looking anyway.”

Chaeyoung chuckled, feeling amused to see a clearly jealous Nayeon. “Yah, guard your emotions, Im. It seems like you’re becoming carefree showing your feelings for the people to see.”

Nayeon pouted, they were right. And she had no right to feel this way, Sana wasn’t hers. “But who is he?”

“He’s Atty. Choi Minho, son of the ever so generous Commissioner Choi. I’m sorry to say this but you’ve got no match for him, Nayeon,” Dahyun said, sympathetically.

——

**[Sana-ssi💜:]**

Are you free later?

Nayeon sighed, feeling hurt. Sana was already single, had confessed to her attraction towards girls and yet she still felt hurt and hopeless.

The image of the attorney sharing smiles with Sana and her friends looking so supportive flashed through her mind.

Sana confused her. Should she tell her true feelings? But Sana already knew of it and yet…

 _We kissed. And it’s not just an ordinary kiss_.

But they were drunk and Sana wanted it to become a secret and she never kissed her except on the cheek from the last time they had dinner together although Sana implied it as a date.

_What exactly are we? Does she still have the right to share smiles with other people? And do I have the right to feel jealous and confront her about it?_

Nayeon’s logic told her no.

**[Nayeon:]**

I’m afraid not, Sana-ssi. 

I’m sorry.

**[Sana-ssi💜:]**

It’s okay. I understand.😊

Maybe some other time.😘

And the emoji Sana used only made Nayeon more confused, giddy, and hopeless at the same time.

However, the moment Nayeon saw Sana at the lobby instantly changed her mind. She followed her to her car.

“I thought you’re not free?” Sana had a smile on her face.

“I… I was just upset.” Nayeon couldn’t help but sulk. “I saw you with the attorney.”

Sana raised her brows and an evident amused expression was on her face. “Are you jealous right now?”

“Yes. And it’s not funny,” Nayeon continued and looked out the window.

“Where do you want to eat?”

Nayeon huffed, she didn’t feel like eating anymore. “I wanna go home.”

Sana couldn’t help but chuckle at Nayeon’s childishness. She found it kind of cute. “Oh, so you’re here just for a free ride?”

“I—no. I’ll just ride a bus. Please stop the car.”

Sana sighed. Her smile gone. “Nayeon, you don’t have to be jealous of him. I’m not interested in him or any of the guys. My eyes are only set for one person.”

Nayeon felt like crying now that she knew Sana already liked someone. “If that’s the case, why are you inviting me out?”

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s you.”

Nayeon fell silent, she didn’t know what to say. She had somehow anticipated it but at the same time she couldn’t believe it.

Sana being interested in her, a mere clerk, who didn’t have anything grand in her life.

“I’m sorry if my intentions are not clear,” Sana continued.

“No. I think I’m just too dense.”

Nayeon felt her body weakened out of pure giddiness that she let herself collapse at the passenger seat, biting her lip to prevent herself from smiling too much.

_‘Oh god, I couldn’t believe this was happening. This is so good to be true!’_

And then she felt Sana reach for her hand and Nayeon thought how it was possible that she was still alive despite the wild drumming of her heartbeat. It felt like she would have had a heart attack out of massive happiness.

She stared at their intertwined hands. 

_It feels so good to be in love._

“I thought we’re going to eat outside? Why did you bring me home?” Nayeon asked when she saw Sana stopped in front of her apartment. 

“Well, you said that you want to go home.”

Nayeon inwardly groaned, she was starting to hate herself for throwing a tantrum earlier. And she shouldn’t be! Not in front of Sana! What was she thinking?

“R-right. Thankyou, Sana-ssi,” Nayeon smiled despite wanting to tell her that she changed her mind. But why did Sana have to listen to her when she told her she wanted to go home. It wasn’t entirely true!

“Drop the formality.”

Nayeon blushed. “E-even if how much I like to do that but I can’t or I might do that even in the office.”

Sana nodded in understanding. “Okay.”

“Goodnight.” Nayeon smiled, leaning a bit close. 

Sana smiled back. “Goodnight.”

“Uhm… do you wanna… come inside?”

“Is it okay?” Sana batted her eyes.

And Nayeon couldn’t help herself anymore and stole a quick kiss on her lips. “Yes,” she bit her lip. 

Sana chuckled softly. “Cute.”

——

“I’ll just go get dressed. Feel comfortable.”

Nayeon started jumping and dancing around as soon as she entered her bedroom. 

_Sana likes me. Sana likes me. Sana likes me._

“Oh my god, how did I get so lucky?” She muttered to herself. Everything felt like a dream and she hoped this would have no end.

* * *

**SANA**

“Omo, your hair! I love it! It really looks like single life is good with you. I mean, you’re just becoming more gorgeous each day!” 

Sana beamed and brushed a hand through her newly cut and colored hair. “Thankyou, Joy.” She changed it into dark blonde.

* * *

**NAYEON**

On the other hand, it was a full hectic day for Nayeon, thankfully Sana inspired her so even if the calls on the telephone were almost endless and clients kept on coming, she never find it in her to feel stressed but it was somehow starting to affect her especially when a caller shouted a curse at her and even asked for her name threatening to file a complaint against her when she was just telling the number of the office he really wanted to call.

She huffed almost banging the phone down when an arm wrapped around her shoulder. It was Mark.

“Get off—“

“Shh! Look.”

Nayeon followed where he was pointing at and saw Sana by the door and she almost did not recognize her. 

She was thankful the gorgeous woman was Sana or she was afraid she was going to be attracted to another woman.

“Whoa,” she breathed.

Mark let go of her looking at Sana too. Both have dreamy looks on their faces. “Yeah, _whoa_.”

Then Chaeyoung appeared on their side. “Nayeon, go get her.”

Nayeon beamed and approached Sana. Sana beamed as soon as she saw her too.

“Hi, gorgeous,” Nayeon greeted, unaware how she was invading Sana’s personal space, not that she minded.

Sana tucked a hair behind her ear, slightly biting her lower lip. “Thanks… uhm… where’s Chaeyoung-ssi?”

Nayeon pouted. “I’m here.”

“Stop pouting, it only makes me want to kiss you,” Sana murmured as she passed by her finally spotting Chaeyoung who was standing beside Mark and they were obviously watching them. 

“Chaeyoung-ssi, my boss wants a copy of her leave.”

Chaeyoung immediately approached Sana. “Oh, it’s Irene’s. I only receive them but it’s Irene who’s assigned for the leave of the Judges.”

“I see. Thanks, Chaeng.” Sana then made her way to Irene’s cubicle.

“Hi, Sana!” Mark waved.

Sana only nodded at him and left.

When Sana was out of ear shot, Chaeyoung half ran towards Nayeon. “You look a little flirty now, eh?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Nayeon blushed. “We do not. She’s just so… beautiful, Chaeng. It hurts.”

“Awww…” Chaeyoung pouted and hugged Nayeon.

——

Nayeon buried her head on top of Sana’s head as they were cuddled in her apartment, watching some movies.

“You smell so nice… mmmm,” she closed her eyes and planted a kiss there. “And have I told you that you’re so beautiful?”

Sana giggled and hugged Nayeon’s arms that were around hers. “Yes, many times. You’re very beautiful too, Nayeon.”

“Nayeon—I like that. Drop the -ssi,” Nayeon smiled.

“See? That’s what I’m talking about. At least call me casually when it’s just us,” Sana leaned her head back for a bit so she could look at Nayeon.

“Okay, Sana,” Nayeon smiled, liking the feeling of it against her tongue, her eyes tracing every bit of Sana’s perfection.

“Kiss me,” Sana ordered, her voice in a hushed whisper and there was something more into it and Nayeon knew if she would accommodate it, it wouldn’t just end there.

* * *

**SANA**

Sana couldn’t believe she just had sex with Nayeon and for the record, it was the _best_. 

Never in her life she reached that orgasm. She didn’t know she had it in her to have sex with a woman and she didn’t expect having sex with a woman was this amazing, not that Nayeon was just a woman she knew, Nayeon was special.

And the said special woman in Sana’s life was still lying on top of her, breathing hard. And it was a sight when the younger girl lifted her head to look at her. The sight took Sana’s breath away.

“That _was_ amazing,” Nayeon said, smiling down at her. She looked happy and it warmed Sana’s heart that she did.

“Yeah?”

Instead of answering, Nayeon leaned down to kiss her lips and they were kissing again, their tongues dancing in a wonderful choreography.

Sana let out a soft moan when she felt Nayeon’s thigh touched between her thighs and she felt herself ready again.

It was a long blissful night of love-making.

——

“Be honest with me, are you seeing someone, Sana?” Joy asked as soon as Sana entered their office. 

“No. What makes you think that?”

“Well, I know I have been repeating myself, but you just keep on blooming! There’s a different glow about you this past week unlike when you were still with Jinyoung.”

Sana beamed. “Really? Thank you.” She then took a seat and opened her PC to start with her work.

“And you keep on rejecting suitors so I was thinking if, maybe, you’re already seeing someone else?”

“Are you implying that the reason I broke up with Jinyoung is because of _another_ person?”

_Because, yes, that’s entirely true._

“No,” Joy shrugged. “I don’t know. Don’t mind me. I know it’s wrong to think that especially you’re my friend.”

“But what if, let’s say, you’re right about your theories?”

“That you broke up with Jinyoung because of a third party?” Joy gasped. “Don’t tell me—”

“No. Not really a third party but because— you know, just because of another person that’s not a third party. I’m just curious, not because it’s true.”

“Oh, right of course,” Joy nodded, finally understanding her question. “Well, I don’t know how I will feel but if you’re happy-like how you are today- then it’s no problem with me. I’ll support you.”

Sana smiled, feeling touched by Joy’s answer. “Really?”

“Yes. So tell me when you finally meet your Mr. Right that will make you bloom like today.”

Sana snort. “Of course.”

* * *

**NAYEON**

Dahyun and Chaeyoung also noticed a huge change in Nayeon’s aura and demeanor.

“I’m gonna ask it. I’m gonna ask it,” Chaeyoung said or more, like, chanted suddenly in the middle of the day.

“Ask what?” Nayeon asked.

“Promise me to tell the truth first.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.”

“Ha! I knew it! You’re keeping something,” Chaeyoung pointed an accusing finger at her, narrowing her eyes.

“All of us have secrets, Chaeng.”

“Right, but what I’m gonna ask you is probably not just an ordinary secret.”

Nayeon sighed, burying her face with her hands.

“Come here, follow me,” Chaeyoung ordered and Nayeon followed her to the filing room.

Chaeyoung closed and locked the door and even before Nayeon could ask, she said, “I locked the door because I want to show you that you can trust me with your secret because I respect it.”

“If you respect it then you won’t ask me about it.”

“Please, just this one. I won’t be able to sleep at night with this.”

Chaeyoung then pulled a stool for them to sit.

“Okay, shoot.”

“Are you and hot stuff…” Chaeyoung looked like she was struggling to continue. Nayeon waited for her although she already had an idea what it was about.

“Ugh, why is this so hard?” She muttered to herself before looking at Nayeon again. “It’s just—it looks impossible but possible at the same time.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about hot stuff and you. Tell me, are you dating?”

“Before I answer that, what makes you think that?”

“Well, you’re both exuding the same aura recently. It’s hard to explain but you both look good standing next to each other. It looks natural. But other than that, I kind of witnessed how you two became close. I will never forget the time she invited you out for coffee, and also before that—”

“I get it.” Nayeon held up her hand to interrupt Chaeyoung before she could spill everything she knew.

“So, are you two dating?”

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“I promise. I support you with hot stuff.”

Nayeon’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Yes. Especially now that she’s single?”

Nayeon then beckoned for Chaeyoung to move closer to her before leaning to whisper, “We’ve been seeing each other but it's a secret.”

Chaeyoung then held Nayeon’s hand and squealed, Nayeon immediately covered her mouth. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just happy for you. I can’t believe it.”

Nayeon blushed. “So do I.”

“Did she tell you she likes you?”

Nayeon bit her lip and nodded vigorously. Chaeyoung couldn’t help but jump a bit.

“Oh, god you beautiful girl,” Chaeyoung poked her side. “We should celebrate it. Uhm… are you going to tell Dahyun?”

“Let’s just keep it for now. I’m still not sure how she’s going to take it.”

———

**[Nayeonnie💜:]**

I’m going to go out with Chaeng and Dahyun later after work.

**[Sana-ssi💜:]**

Okay.😊 Have fun!

———

Instead of going to a bar they just went to hangout over Dahyun’s house. 

“Why did you want to hang out suddenly? It’s not payday yet.”

“It’s why we’re here at your house because it’d be cheaper,” Chaeyoung answered.

“So, is this going to be a routine every Friday? Oh, I know let’s go to each other’s houses every Friday,” Dahyun suggested.

Nayeon liked the idea but she wasn’t sure she would be entirely available now that she had Sana. She looked at Chaeyoung who was also looking at her.

“Okay, but I can’t promise that I’ll always be available,” Nayeon finally said.

“Of course. So do I. Let’s do that when we’re all available.”

Chaeyoung then changed the subject by suggesting cheers before they started their session.

It was a fun night.

Nayeon didn’t drink much, having the knowledge that she was a lightweight (according to Sana) so she was still able to go home in piece.

And just like what she promised to her, she texted her that she was home safe.

* * *

**SANA**

Sana went to Nayeon’s apartment the following day with breakfast in hand, surprising Nayeon.

“Good morning! How are you feeling?” 

Instead of answering her question, Nayeon tackled her into a hug. “I missed you!”

Sana let out a small squeal and giggled, hugging Nayeon back. “I missed you too.” 

Nayeon then pulled her inside and checked the food she brought.

“It’s ramen,” Sana answered even before Nayeon could ask and the latter did a small jump and a squeal as she excitedly took it from her hand, heading straight to the kitchen.

“Have you eaten?” Nayeon asked.

Sana shook her head. “I want to have breakfast with you.”

Nayeon beamed, taking Sana’s breath away. “Thank you. You just made my morning.”

Sana smiled. “I’m glad. I hope I can make your day.”

Nayeon laughed and it’s the most beautiful sound. “You already did.”

After hearing those words, Sana walked behind Nayeon as she started pouring hot water in their cups. She wrapped her arms around her, burying her face on the crook of her neck, planting soft kisses.

Nayeon let out a soft laugh. “That tickles.”

Sana only hummed as she basked in her scent. “You smell nice.” And she continued kissing her. Then soon enough her hands started to crawl under Nayeon’s shirt.

“S-Sana,” Nayeon held her hand and squirmed. “Don’t you think we should have breakfast first?”

“Hmm? Doesn’t this count as breakfast?” Sana just continued kissing her neck, her jaw, and her ear. And this time Nayeon gave in, tilting her head to give her more access and she even led her hand to her soft breasts.

Nayeon let out a moan which only turned her on. 

“W-w-wait—the ramen’s…. done,” Nayeon muttered in between breaths.

But for Sana, Nayeon was more appetizing than the ramen.

———

**[Nayeonie💜:]**

Thankyou for happening to my life.🥰

**[Sana💜💜:]**

Why are you texting when I’m just here lying on your lap?

**[Nayeonnie💜:]**

Why are you replying then? And I can see how I make you smile with my message.😉

**[Sana💜💜:]**

No.😒 I’m smiling because of the novel that I’m reading.

**[Nayeonnie💜:]**

You aren’t reading anymore.

Sana put down her phone and the novel to look up to Nayeon. 

Nayeon snorted. “What?”

“How can I read when you—”

Nayeon interrupted her with a kiss and it was enough for Sana to forget what she was about to say at the moment. 

She blinked a few times, her lips slightly parted. 

It was so unfair how Nayeon had this great effect on her.

* * *

**NAYEON**

Jihyo called Nayeon at her office the following day.

“Good morning, boss.”

“Aish, stop with the boss. Just call me Jihyo,” Jihyo waved her hand in dismissal before she held her hand towards the chair in front of her desk. “Have a seat. I have good news for you,” she smiled.

Nayeon sat down and waited for Jihyo to continue.

“There’s a vacant item for Stenographer.”

Nayeon beamed and listened as Jihyo discussed the requirements needed for the application.

And as soon as they finished with their talk, Nayeon started preparing her requirements only to see Chaeyoung preparing for it too.

“How many vacancies are available?” Nayeon asked Chaeyoung. 

“One.”

“Ugh. I don’t want us—”

“It’s okay. Let’s just be sport about the result,” Chaeyoung smiled.

Nayeon thought that Chaeyoung deserved the position more than her. She decided not to pass her application and she talked to Jihyo about it. 

———

“There’s a vacancy for Stenographer,” Sana mused while she drove her home.

Nayeon fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “I… yes. I know about it.”

“Aren’t you going to apply for it?”

“Jihyo-ssi wanted me to but I think Chaeyoung deserves the position more.”

“But don’t you want to?”

“Of course I want to but I’m still so new. Maybe after three years.”

“Three years? Isn’t that too long?”

Nayeon then suddenly thought of something. “Do you think we’re… still together after three years?”

“Are we... together—I mean—official?”

Nayeon bit her lip, feeling suddenly shy-- more of embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I’m just—-blabbering,” she muttered and decided to just look out the window. Knots started to form in her stomach. Her heart, pounding.

“Nayeon, that’s not what I meant—”

“It’s okay, Sana. Just forget it,” she snapped.

She was kind of upset with Sana. 

She was thinking if Sana's feelings were genuine or all of this was just one-sided that she was the only one in love.

* * *

**SANA**

  
  


“Goodnight,” Nayeon said and just like that she headed out of her car. 

She was obviously upset and Sana didn’t mean to upset her. It’s just that she wasn’t sure what they are. Yes they like each other and had sex already but it wasn’t enough to assume that you’re official, right?

“Nayeon!” Sana called but Nayeon just closed the door on her so Sana quickly unfastened her seatbelt and went after Nayeon. 

Even before the brunette could step foot on the stairs up to her apartment building, Sana got hold of her wrist.

“Let’s talk.”

Nayeon stopped and turned to her. “About what?”

Sana let out a breath. “I know you’re upset because of my question. I didn’t mean it like that.” She stepped closer to Nayeon and held both of her hands. 

“I like you, Nayeon and I want to be sure about this—about _us_.”

Sana gave Nayeon’s hand a squeeze when she noticed a white tiny particle on Nayeon’s head. Then the tiny particle became two, then three and somewhat countless and it dawned on Sana. 

“It’s snowing,” Nayeon mumbled, beating her out of it. She had a childlike smile as she looked at the first snow.

“It’s snowing,” Nayeon repeated. Sana couldn’t help but smile, Nayeon looked so beautiful and for the first time in her life she saw someone who looked more beautiful than the snow.

“I love you,” Sana muttered, unconsciously.

Nayeon blinked, she still had a smile but with a slight confused look on her face. “What did you say?”

Sana gulped and hesitated. “I—”

“Sana, do you know what this means?” Nayeon suddenly said, interrupting her. She sounded so excited.

“What?”

“If I confess to you right now then it will come true and we’ll be together forever.”

Sana didn’t really believe in the superstitions of the first snow but if it would mean that she would be with Nayeon forever, then she’d be an exception. 

She would believe everything Nayeon would say

“I love you.”

Nayeon blinked and she was clearly surprised and speechless.

“You asked me what I said, that’s what I said.”

A blush crept up Nayeon’s cheeks before she covered her face with both of her hands. And then Sana heard sniffles.

She gently held Nayeon’s wrist. “Nayeon, hey, are you crying?” She asked softly.

And then suddenly Nayeon wailed like a child and hugged her tight. “I hate you.”

“Y-yah, don’t say that, it might turn into bad luck.”

Nayeon smacked her shoulder and broke away to be able to face her. “Of course I love you.” 

Sana smiled and wiped Nayeon’s cheeks using her thumb. “Why are you crying?”

“I don’t know. I’m just—I’m happy, Sana.” Nayeon then took her hanky and blew her nose.

Sana giggled, her heart warming that she could make Nayeon cry out of happiness. She didn’t know she had this effect on her.

And right after Nayeon blew on her nose, Sana leaned in to kiss her.

This was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I'm sorry if I wasn't able to include Mina and Tzuyu, I just did not know where to put them. And honestly, I am not really so confident with this fic. It's just so simply written with a very simple story line. I'm not really a writer. I'm just a simple office worker who writes sometimes. And English isn't my main language so I'm sorry for some errors.^^; But I still do hope that you'd enjoy this.  
> I wasn't really planning to post this but I want to contribute to SaNayeon.
> 
> This was originally multi-chaptered but because every chapters are too short, I decided to make it into one shot.  
> And just a small trivia, this story is supposed to be like a reincarnation but they have no memories of their past but  
> only unexplainable connection.
> 
> P.S.  
> *italicized words are either thoughts or person talking on the other line.
> 
> *Some Office Terms I used:  
> -non-showbiz - not literally a celebrity. It only means person outside of work.  
> -town/neighborhood - around the office.
> 
> If there are some words that confused you, just drop it on the comments. I'll answer you guys.^^
> 
> Lovelots!:*


End file.
